To Aru no Vongola Family
by daedrics
Summary: Tsunayoshi sawada al llegar a su casa recibe una carta por parte de ciudad academia invitandolo a una de sus escuelas, reborn decide mandarlo allí para su entrenamiento. tsuna conoce muy bien ciudad academia, no porque haya ido allí, si no que conoce a alguien de allí, una amiga muy querida de la infancia, shirai kuroko quien recibe al decimo vongola cuando llega a la ciudad.
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno chicos, hoy vengo con un nuevo fic en el que pongo a tsuna sawada de katekyo hitman reborn en toaru majutau no index, como no tenía ideas decidí seguir la historia de un tipo de fanfiction punto net, historia que me dejo muy intrigado pero lo escribió hace 8 años y no ha vuelto a actualizar así que lo intentare reescribir tomando su comienzo como referencia para hacer el mío, sin nada mas que decir, dele video.

toaru vongola family.*

Tsunayoshi sawada, 14 años de edad, vive en la ciudad de nanimori, después de su aventura en su futuro de 10 años tsuna regresa a su vida normal, yendo a clases junto a sus guardianes, todo a la normalidad como anhelaba el castaño, este estaría volviendo de la escuela hacia su casa.

Hoy fue un día muy cansador quiero llegar a descansar*

Murmura tsuna.

entonces descanse al llegar a casa dormir decimo, se merece un descanso*

Dice gokudera.

eso haré*

Dice el castaño, al rato caminando tsuna llega a su casa mientras se despedía del guardián de la tormenta, al entrar la primera persona que lo recibe es su madre.

bienvenido tsuna kun*

Saluda la mujer.

hola mamá*

Responde el candidato a decimo vongola.

¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?*

Pregunta la madre.

bien, pero llegue cansado, quisiera ir a dormir*

Dice tsuna.

oh, muy bien, pero antes, te llego una carta, viene de ciudad academia*

Dice la mamá del castaño.

¿ciudad academia?, espera un momento, ¿hablas de esa ciudad con una tecnología tan avanzada que deja atrás por 30 años a la nuestra?*

Pregunta tsuna.

si, esa misma, deberías leerla, quizás es importante*

Dice nana sawada.

esta bien mamá, iré arriba y lo leeré, gracias*

Dice el castaño mientras toma el sobre y sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto.

te demoraste inutil tsuna*

Dice un bebe de traje negro sentado en la cama del decimo vongola.

riborn*

Dice tsuna sorprendido.

chiaotsu*

Dice el asesino a sueldo.

¿pasó algo?*

Pregunta el castaño.

tengo entendido que te mandaron una carta*

Dice reborn.

si, es de ciudad academia, no se que quieren de mi*

Dice el decimo vongola.

tsuna, ¿sabes que es ciudad academia verdad?*

Pregunta el arcobaleno.

Es una ciudad que esta 30 años mas avanzada que la nuestra ¿verdad?, con una población en la que su mayoría son estudiantes donde un porcentaje de ellos tienen poderes psíquicos, creo que tenían un nombre*

Dice sawada pensativo.

espers, me sorprende que sepas mucho de eso*

Dice reborn.

es que cuando era pequeño me gustaba mucho el tener súper poderes, pero no era el único, tenía una amiga que pertenecía a ciudad academia, eso si fue hace mucho por lo que no la recuerdo*

Dice tsuna.

ya veo, bueno, de todos modos deberías leer esa carta*.

Dice el bebe mientras el castaño hace lo pedido, al comenzar a leer el contenido de dicha carta no pudo estar mas sorprendido de lo que decía.

Tsunayoshi sawada, haz sido becado a una de nuestras escuelas en ciudad academia, todo pagado, por favor acepta nuestra humilde oferta*

Repitió tsuba obviamente en shock por lo leído.

me parece extraño, estar buscándote exactamente a ti para becarte, tus notas son demasiado malas*

Dice riborn mientras el castaño solo se le bajaba el animo.

pero puede ser interesante, esto puede ser vital para tu entrenamiento, si vives rodeado de espers y te enfrentas a los 7 niveles 5 podrías ganar mucha reputación, decidido, irás a ciudad academia*

Dice el arcobaleno.

espera un momento, yo ni siquiera opine sobre el si quiero ir o no*

Dice tsuna.

soy tu tutor, por ende debes hacerme caso, iras por un tiempo a esa ciudad *

Responde riborn dejando al castaño en estado de derrota.

bien, partirás mañana así que haz tus maletas, no olvides las pastillas de la ultima voluntad, tus guantes y el anillo vongola*

Dice el bebe mientras tsuna solo podía obedecer con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en ciudad academia.

onee sama*

Dice una chica de coletas mientras salta de manera pervertida hacia otra chica.

Ya basta kuroko*

Grita una chica de pelo castaño corto mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre, estas 2 eran shirai kuroko, una miembro de juicio y una esper de nivel 4, la otra chica es misaka mikoto, la electro master mas fuerte de ciudad academia, el as de tokiwadai, la railgun.

kuroko, suéltame*

Grita misaka.

tu cuerpo es tan suave y huele tan bien*

Dice shirai abrazando a su compañera de cuarto mientras alguien toca la puerta de la habitación, era la supervisora por lo que las 2 chicas de inmediato se separan y misaka abre la puerta.

hola supervisora, buenas tardes, ¿Qué necesita?*

Pregunta misaka.

shirai kuroko, tienes llamada*

Dice la mujer mientras la chica de coletas queda un poco confundida.

¿yo?*

Pregunta la esper mientras va a la recepción a atender el teléfono.

¿si?*

Pregunta kuroko.

shirai chan*

Dice una mujer.

madre*

Dice la chica sorprendida.

Hola hija ¿Cómo has estado?*

Pregunta la mamá de kuroko.

¿bien y usted madre?, ¿a que se debe su llamada?*

Pregunta shirai.

bueno shirai chan, la cosa es que me llamó nana chan*

Dice la mujer.

¿Quién?*

Pregunta kuroko.

¿Cómo que quien es?, nanachan, la madre de tsunayoshi kun*

Dice la madre de kuroko sorprendiendo a esta.

¿tsuna chan?, ¿te refieres a ese castaño con el que me juntaba cuando iba de visita a nanimori?, eso fue hace tiempo*

Dice kuroko.

lo se, pero ahora nana chan me llamó diciéndome que le llego una carta a tsunayoshi kun por parte de ciudad academia becándolo a una de las escuelas*

Dice la mujer mientras kuroko se sorprende

.

pero, ¿no tenía muy malas calificaciones?, esto es extraño, debería haberse vuelto increíblemente inteligente*

dice shirai.

bueno, no lo haz visto por mucho tiempo, en alguna de esas se habrá esforzado mucho*

Dice la mamá de la chica.

bueno podría ser, de todas formas, ¿Qué quieres que haga?*

Pregunta la nivel 4.

bueno, tsunayoshi kun llega mañana y me preguntaba si podías recibirlo en el terminal para ayudarlo a ubicarse en ciudad academia, ya sabes, si viera una cara conocida se sentiría mas cómodo*

Dice la mujer.

esta bien, mañana iré a buscarlo y lo ayudaré*

Dice kuroko.

muchas gracias shirai chan, estoy segura de que se llevarán bien, me tengo que ir, nos hemos hija, adiós*

Dice la madre mientras corta.

¿Qué pasó?*

Pregunta misaka.

no es nada onee sama, solo que mañana faltaré a clases*

Dice kuroko.

¿y porque?*

Pregunta la railgun.

es que mañana iré a recoger a un viejo amigo al terminal de buses*

Dice shirai.

¿un viejo amigo?*

Pregunta la nivel 5.

alguien con quien me juntaba de niña cuando iba de visita a nanimori*

Dice la chica.

ya veo*

Dice misaka.

Al día siguiente en nanimori, tsuna ya habría empacado sus cosas y estaría dispuesto a irse, estaba bajando las escaleras de su casa como hasta que de repente sus amigos les hicieron una fiesta de despedida, todos estaban ahí, tsuna realmente se conmovió por tener tan buenos amigos pero del cual se tendría que separar por un tiempo, después de esa despedida tsuna va en taxi hasta el aeropuerto, ya que estaba solo riborn hace su aparición.

cciaossu inútil tsuna*

Dice el arcobaleno.

riborn, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me vas a acompañar a ciudad academia?*

Pregunta el castaño.

eso me gustaría decir pero esta vez no puedo, estarás solo, la seguridad de ciudad academia es muy alta, me conocen como arcobaleno, esa ciudad no es para tomarla a la ligera*

Dice el bebe.

¿entonces que haré yo?*

Pregunta tsuna.

No te preocupes, solo intenta seguir con tu vida normal, haz amigos y protégelos, no es difícil, eso es algo que ya dominas tsuna*

Dice riborn.

por alguna razón eso me hace sentir como si una gran batalla me esperara*

Dice el decimo vongola.

bueno, tu avión esta por partir, deberías apresurarte inútil tsuna, chiaotsu*

Dice el arcobaleno.

adiós riborn*

Dice el castaño mientras sube al avión, se demoraría unas 3 o 4 horas en llegar, serían las 7 de la mañana entonces.

Mientras en ciudad academia, kuroko y misaka se estaban levantando, al terminar de vestirse y listas para irse misaka decide hablar.

tu debes ir a buscar a tu amigo ¿verdad?*

Pregunta la nivel 5.

si, lo siento onee sama*

Dice kuroko.

no te preocupes, ya es hora de irse, no olvides presentarme a ese amigo tuyo, lo invitaremos a comer a modo de bienvenida*

Dice misaka.

gracias onee sama, lo aprecio mucho, debo irme, adiós*

Dice la miembro de juicio mientras desaparece en un tele transporte, kuroko comienza a tele transportarse de techo a techo.

me pregunto como se vera tsuna chan, ¿habrá cambiado algo?, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo*

Dice la chica de coletas mientras sigue usando su poder para llegar a su destino, mientras tanto tsuna ya habría llegado a ciudad academia, al bajarse del aeropuerto sube a un taxi que lo llevaría al terminal.

Kuroko llega a dicho terminal, esta empezaría a buscar a tsuna.

¿Dónde estará tsuna chan?*

Pregunta la esper mientras observa un taxi llegar, de el se baja un chico el cual shirai conocía muy bien, era su amigo de la infancia.

No ha cambiado nada*

Duce kuroko mientras sonríe y de un salto se tele transporta hacia arriba de tsuna preparando un gran abrazo.

tsuna chaaan*

Grita la esper de nivel 4 mientras tumba al castaño con un abrazo.

¿pero que?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras cae al suelo apegado a una chica.

¿Cómo has estado?*

Pregunta kuroko dándole una gran sonrisa al castaño.

Esto, em, ¿Quién eres tú?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras la chica lo mira confundida para después comenzar a enojarse y le da un golpe en la cabeza Dejándolo en el suelo.

maldición, podrías haber hecho un esfuerzo ¿sabes?, eres igual de despistado que cuando éramos niños*

Dice la teleporter.

¿Qué cuando éramos niños?, espera, no conozco a nadie de ciudad academia a excepción de una persona, eso quiere decir que eres, ¿kuroko chan?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras kuroko sonríe.

hasta que te acordaste, ¿Cómo estas tsuna chan?*

Pregunta kuroko mientras es sorprendida por el abrazo del castaño.

kuroko chaan*

Gruta el decimo vongola abrazando a su amiga de la infancia sorprendiendo a esta pero se tranquiliza.

que bueno ver que estas bien*

Dice kuroko correspondiendo al abrazo, rato después.

bien, mi mamá me pidió que te ayudara a ubicarte en ciudad academia así que te acompañare a tu cuarto y mas rato daremos un paseo para que conozcas la ciudad*

Dice la esper.

gracias kuroko chan, la verdad es que me sentía un poco nervioso por estar rodeado de gente que no conozco, me siento aliviado de saber que me acompañarás*

Dice tsuna mientras agarra su maleta y le da una hoja con la dirección de su cuarto a su amiga, estos comienzan a caminar mientras los 2 contaban sus vidas.

wow, ¿eres miembro de juicio?, genial*

Dice el decimo vongola.

no es la gran cosa*

Dice kuroko mientras llegan a los cuartos que decía la dirección, estos 2 entran al cuarto, tsuna desempaca sus cosas.

debes estar cansado por el viaje, así que tomate el día, mañana iremos a pasear por la ciudad, incluso podría contar como una cita*

Dice la chica en tono seductor.

kuroko chan, no hagas esas bromas*

Dice tsuna nervioso.

jaja, no te preocupes, mañana te vendré a buscar a tu cuarto así que mas te vale estar preparado, yo ya me tengo que ir, adiós*

Dice shirai mientras se va.

adiós kuroko chan*

Dice tsuna, al rato de que esta se fuera el castaño decide ir a comprar algo para comer en una tiendo que vio mientras caminaba con kuroko, se compró algo rápido para cocinar, mientras caminaba para devolverse a su cuarto este choca con otro chico haciendo que tsuna bote todo lo que compró.

lo siento*

Dice un chico con pelo de punta.

bueno, ahí quedo mi cena*

Dice tsuna un poco apenado.

yo en serio lo siento amigo, te lo puedo compensar, déjame invitarte a mi cuarto a cenar*

Dice el chico.

no, tranquilo, no quiero ser una molestia*

Dice el decimo vongola.

no es ninguna molestia, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si por mi culpa no podrás cenar, ven, acompáñame*

Dice chico mientras estos 2 caminan hacia el cuarto del recién conocido.

A todo esto, ¿cuales tu nombre? *

Pregunta el chico.

tsunayoshi sawada pero puedes decirme tsuna*

Dice el castaño.

bueno, un gusto tsuna san, mi nombre es kamijou touma, un gusto*

Dice touma mientras estos siguen caminando, a tsuna le parecía muy familiar los pasillos por donde estaban caminando.

bueno, aquí esta mi cuarto, entra con confianza*

Dice kamijou mientras el castaño mira impresionado.

¿pasa algo?*

Pregunta touma.

no es nada, solo que mi cuarto es el que esta al lado*

Dice tsuna.

¿así que eres tu el nuevo vecino?, que coincidencia mas suertuda, bueno, pasa*

Dice touma mientras abre la puerta de su habitación, al rato tsuna conoce a index y termina cenando en el cuarto de touma, al terminar el castaño de dispone a irse.

gracias por la comida, touma san, index, hasta luego*

Dice tsuna.

adiós, cuídate tsuna san*

Dice touma.

Fue agradable conocerte tsuna, ¿vendrás a visitarnos otra vez?

Pregunta index.

de seguro que si, hasta mañana*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras va a su cuarto a dormir, fue un buen día, se reencontró con su amiga de la infancia y conoció a 2 nuevos amigos, con eso en su mente nuestro protagonista dormiría plácidamente en su cama.

AL día siguiente tsuna estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo, este despierta y revisa el reloj de su celular.

¿Qué hora es?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras mira la hora.

¿las 11:00 de la mañana?, maldición, kuroko chan me envió un mensaje diciendo que a las 11:15 pasaría por mi, debo vestirme rápido antes de que llegue o me matará*

Dice el castaño con miedo mientras comienza a vestirse.

ya estoy aquí*

Dice la chica al lado del castaño con una expresión aburrida.

¿kuroko chan?, ¿Cómo entraste?*

Pregunta tsuna.

por la puerta, bueno, en realidad solo me tele transporte al otro lado, vine un poco antes porque presentía que te quedarías dormido, y así fue*

Dice la miembro de juicio.

yo lo siento*

Dice el decimo vongola.

da igual, no estamos retrasados así que puedes estar tranquilo, mientras te prepares rápido*

Dice kuroko mientras tsuna asiente y se viste, toma desayuno así sale del cuarto junto a kuroko.

¿A dónde iremos primero?*

Pregunta tsunayoshi.

pasaremos por un café para presentarte a unas amigas, dijeron que querían conocerte, sería bueno que se llevarán bien*

Dice la chica de coletas.

¿nos acompañarán en el paseo para conocer ciudad academia?*

Pregunta tsuna.

¿algún problema?*

Pregunta kuroko.

no, solo que me pongo nervioso con muchas chicas alrededor*

Dice el castaño mientras la chica de coletas de ríe.

¿era solo eso?, jaja tsuna chan, no has cambiado absolutamente nada*

Dice la miembro de juicio, tsuna y su amiga de la infancia llegan al café que dijo kuroko, estos al entrar alguien les hace una seña, una chica de pelo castaño corto estaban con otras 2 chicas.

kurokoo*

Dice misaka mientras la llamada se acerca con tsuna.

siento la demora chicas*

Dice kuroko.

No te preocupes shirai san, llegamos hace poco*

Dice uiharu.

hola, mucho gusto*

Dice sáten.

bueno tsuna chan, ellas son mis amigas*

Dice la miembro de juicio.

mi nombre es uiharu kazari, un gusto*

Dice la chica con cintillo de flores.

me llamo sáten ruiko, es un placer*

Dice la otra chica.

soy misaka mikoto, un gusto conocerte*

Dice la nivel 5.

mi, mi, mi nombre es tsunayoshi sawada, espero que nos llevemos bien*

Dice el decimo vongola nervioso.

¿te pasa algo?, se te ve un poco nervioso*

Dice misaka.

bueno, tsuna chan no es muy bueno con las mujeres*

Dice kuroko.

así que es eso, no te preocupes tsuna kun, ahora que eres amigo de kuroko san entonces estarás destinado a pasar mas tiempo con nosotras*

Dice sáten mientras agarra del hombro al castaño.

es verdad, nos vamos a divertir mucho, así que no te preocupes*

Dice uiharu.

gracias chicas*

Dice tsuna.

tranquilo, nosotras te apoyamos cualquier cosa *

Dice misaka mientras tsuna sonríe, así estos salen del café y van a caminar por todo el distrito 7 de ciudad academia mientras hablaban.

¿misaka san es una nivel 5?*

Pregunta el castaño.

es la numero 3 de ciudad academia, la railgun*

Dice kuroko.

impresionante*

Dice tsuna sorprendido.

por ser amigo de la infancia de kuroko puedes decirme si alguien te molesta, iré de inmediato a ayudarte*

Dice misaka.

jeje*

Dice tsuna un poco nervioso, al pasar todo el día visitando muchos lugares llegaría la tarde por lo que todos irían a sus casas.

¿seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto?*

Pregunta kuroko preocupada.

no, puedo llegar por mi cuenta, además se te hará tarde para tu toque de queda así que deberías llegar a tu cuarto cuanto antes*

Dice tsuna.

pero*

Replica kuroko.

ya déjalo, no puedes protegerlo todo el tiempo *

Dice misaka.

Bueno, entonces adiós tsuna chaan*

Dice kuroko mientras salta por atrás del castaño abrazándolo pero se da cuenta de algo.

tienes algo en el bolsillo, ¿Qué es?*

Pregunta kuroko mientras saca 2 objetos del bolsillo de su amigo.

¿unos guantes de invierno? Y unas pastillas?*

Pregunta kuroko.

espera, kuroko san*

Dice el castaño.

¿Por qué traes eso?*

Pregunta misaka.

las pastillas son para el dolor de cabeza y los guantes para cuando tenga frío*

Dice tsuna.

pero si estamos en pleno verano*

Dice sáten.

pero igual hay veces que tengo frio, bueno fue un guato conocerlas, hasta luego*

Dice tsuna mientras se va corriendo

Si, adiós*

Dice kuroko un poco confundida.

eso fue raro*

Dice uiharu.

si que lo fue*

Dice misaka.

será mejor no pensar en eso *

Dice sáten.

tienes razón*

Dice kuroko mientras las 4 se van a sus respectivos dormitorios, tsuna estaba corriendo hasta llegar a los edificios de los dormitorios.

no hay nada como el hogar*

Dice tsuna cansado pero de repente un incendio comenzó a esparcirse desde un lugar que tsuna conocía muy bien, era la habitación de su vecino de piso.

toumaaa*

Grita tsuna mientras comienza a correr hacua las escaleras para subir, al llegar pasa por el fuego hasta y ve a su vecino con alguien mas.

touma san*

Dice el castaño.

¿tsuna san?*

Pregunta touma sorprendido.

¿Qué esta pasando?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola mientras observa impresionado a un tipo pelirojo.

las llamas salen de él *

Dice tsuna sorprendido.

idiota, vete, si te quedas te vas a quemar*

Grita kamijou pero de repente el castaño mira hacia abajo para ver a index en el suelo.

¿index?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras ve como la chica se desangraba.

touma, por favor aléjate con index*

Dice tsuna mientras se coloca sus guantes y saca unas pastillas de su bolsillo.

Se necesita mas que unos guantes para protegerse*

Dice el peli rojo mientras manda un gran ataque de fuego hacia el decimo vongola causando una explosión.

tsunaaa*

Grita touma.

creo que me sobre pase, pero bueno, es el final que siempre tienen los débiles*

Dice el usuario mágico de fuego pero queda boquiabierto mientras el humo se despejaba, se podía observar a tsuna con una llama en su frente y unos guantes que no se parecían nada a los que tenía antes, se podía observar sus partes metálicas con una gema azul en el centro.

¿Tsuna san?*

Pregunta touma.

tú, te haré pagar por lo que hiciste, prepárate*

Dice tsuna mientras unas llamas empezaban a salir de sus manos.


	2. capitulo 2

Toaru no vongola family capitulo 2.

*tú, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, prepárate*

Dice tsuna mientras unas llamas salen de sus manos.

*esas llamas, las he visto en algún lugar*

Piensa el peli rojo.

*interesante, mi nombre es steil magnus, pero por ahora puedes llamarme fortis931.

Dice el mago mientras se pone en pose de pelea.

*touma, intentaré dejarte un espacio para que recojas a index y puedas huir*

Dice el decimo vongola.

*no pienso dejarte solo aquí*

Dice kamijou.

*no seas estúpido, si no te largas vas a morir*

Dice tsuna.

*no pienso seguir esperando*

Dice steil mientras lanza un ataque de fuego.

*maldición, si lo esquivo le dará a touma*

Piensa tsuna pero el chico con pelos de punta de pone en frente del ataque y o detiene con su mano derecha rechazándolo completamente.

*¿Qué rayos?*

Pregunta stail mientras tsuna miraba sorprendido a touma.

*te lo dije ¿no?, no pienso dejarte aquí, tampoco diría eso si no pudiera defenderme, vamos a curar a index, los 2*

Dice el poseedor del imagine breaker haciendo que el castaño sonría.

*bien, entonces vayamos los 2 juntos, por lo que vi puedes anular sus ataques, ve al frente y yo atacaré después*

Dice tsuna.

*me parece bien*

Dice touma mientras los 2 e ponen en pose de batalla.

*ya veo, muy bien*

Dice stail mientras empieza a recitar algo.

*inokentius*

Grita el mago mientras un monstruo hecho de fuego comenzaba a aparecer.

*su nombre es inokentius, su significado es, matar al enemigo*

Dice steil mientras el monstruo de fuego comienza a atacar.

*déjamelo a mi*

Dice touma mientras ataca con su mano derecha haciendo que inokentius desaparezca, pero en ese mismo instante vuelve a regenerarse por detrás.

*cuidado*

Grita tsuna mientras agarra a touma y lo aleja de la zona de impacto, inokentius golpea el suelo haciendo que el suelo tiemble generando un hoyo en donde touma estaba a punto de caer, el castaño estaba a punto de ayudarlo pero el peli rojo lanza un ataque de fuego que tsuna esquiva, touma cae por lo menos 2 pisos abajo.

*maldición*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras inokentius va a atacar al castaño, con touma.

*eso dolió*

Dice el nivel 0 mientras observa a su alrededor, estaba plagado de papeles pegados en el suelo, murallas y techo.

*¿Qué es esto?*

Pregunta el chico con pelo de punta mientras se le viene una idea en la cabeza.

Con tsuna, este estaba esquivando los ataques del monstruo de fuego.

*lo único que puedes hacer es esquivar ya que no importa cuantas veces ataques inokentius se regenerará eternamente*

Dice steil.

*entonces*

Dice tsuna mientras con su velocidad desaparece para aparecer al lado del peli rojo.

*es muy rápido*

Dice el mago.

*solo debo incapacitar al invocador y esa cosa desaparecerá ¿verdad?*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras le da una patada a steil mandándolo unos metros lejos para de nuevo aparecer por arriba y preparar un puñetazo hacia el peli rojo.

*no subestimes a inokentius*

Grita el mago mientras el monstruo de fuego vuelve a atacar, el castaño lo esquiva mientras retrocede.

*maldición, esa cosa es muy molesta, el espacio es muy pequeño como para moverme libremente y si utilizo todo mi poder podría dañar a index, todo esta en contra mía*

Piensa tsuna mientras las regaderas anti incendios se activaban dejando caer su contenido desde e techo.

*¿agua?*

Pregunta el castaño mientras el ascensor se abre dejando ver a touma.

*tsuna, ya averigüé su debilidad, este tipo dejo unos papeles con runas alrededor de mi casa, al parecer son para invocar a inokentius*

Dice el chico con pelos de punta.

*eso da igual, las runas están hechas de un papel especial, no será tan fácil eliminarlas*

Dice steil mientras el monstruo de fuego va a atacar a tsuna pero este deja que sus llamas se prendan aun mas haciendo desaparecer al atacante.

*pero que*

Dice el peli rojo mientras tsuna sonríe.

*ya entiendo*

Dice el decimo vongola.

*si, la tinta, el agua hace que la tinta desaparezca por lo que ahora eres vulnerable, ahora tsuna, acabalo*

Grita touma mientras steil comienza a recitar sus palabras para atacar pero cuando parpadeó tsuna ya no se encontraba en su campo de visión, para cuando se dio cuenta este estaba siendo arrastrado a toda velocidad por el largo del pasillo por el decimo vongola.

*pagarás por lo que le hiciste a index*

Grita tsuna mientras estrella al peli rojo hasta la pared al final del pasillo dejándolo inconsciente, tsuna estaba volviendo a su estado normal, al rato los bomberos y la ambulancia habrían llegado, una multitud de gente estaba viendo lo sucedido, entre esas estaba misaka mikoto observando todo el problema.

*onee sama*

Grita kuroko desde atrás, esta sonaba desesperada.

*¿Qué pasa kuroko?, no pareces bien, el incendio no fue muy grave y no hubo heridos*

Dice misaka.

*tsuna chan no responde el celular y no lo encuentro por ningún lado*

Dice la miembro de juicio.

*¿eh?, ¿y que tiene que ver él con esto?*

Pregunta la nivel 5.

*en ese edificio, estaba el cuarto de tsuna chan*

Dice kuroko muy preocupada mientras misaka ensancha la mirada.

*si le pasó algo, yo no se que hacer*

Dice la chica, era la primera vez que misaka veía comportarse así a kuroko por alguien, se notaba que ese chico era muy importante para ella.

*bien tranquilízate, vamos a buscarlo*

Dice la railgun mientras la nivel 4 asiente y salen a buscar a tsuna, mientras tanto con el castaño, este se habría ido del lugar hace un rato ya que después de derrotar al mago, touma desapareció junto a index dando señal a que decidió no involucrar a tsuna en todo esto, el castaño estaba buscando al nivel 0 por todo el distrito 7 pero no encontró nada, ya era muy tarde por lo que su cuerpo se estaba cansando demasiado por lo que se estaba a punto de desmayar.

*maldición, aun no puedo rendirme, mis piernas me duelen, mi respiración esta mas agitada, ya casi no siento mi cuerpo, pero debo resistir, debo ayudar a index *

Piensa el decimo vongola determinado mientras se desmaya.

*aquí estas*

Dice una chica que tsuna no reconoció pero la cual agarro al castaño antes de caerse, al día siguiente.

Tsuna estaba despertando.

*mi cabeza*

Dice el castaño mientras se da cuenta que estaba en la cama de su habitación.

*¿Qué rayos?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola mientras recuerda todo lo sucedido anoche.

*index*

Dice tsuna mientras alguien abre la puerta, al girar la cabeza tsuna ve a kuroko sorprendida.

*¿kuroko?*

Pregunta el castaño.

*tsuunaa chaan*

Grita la miembro de juicio mientras salta hacia el decimo vongola dándole un gran abrazo.

*No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, no contestabas mis llamadas, no se lo que haría si te pasara algo*

Dice la nivel 4 mientras misaka y las demás entran a la habitación.

*oh, ya despertaste tsuna san*

Dice sáten.

*¿Cómo te sientes?*

Pregunta uiharu.

*bien gracias, pero, ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*tuve la suerte de encontrarte mientras te desmayabas del cansancio, kuroko dijo que te trajéramos aquí*

Dice la nivel 5.

*ya veo, muchas gracias misaka san*

Dice tsuna mientras hace una reverencia.

*no te preocupes, lo que sea por el amigo de kuroko*

Dice la electro master.

*Bueno, ahora que esta todo tranquilo, ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera a esa hora después de ese incendio?*

Pregunta kuroko.

*bueno yo*

Dice el decimo vongola nervioso.

*¿sii?*

Pregunta la miembro de juicio esperando una respuesta.

*vamos, no lo agobiemos ahora con preguntas, dejemos que descanse*

Dice sáten mientras se lleva a todas sus amigas.

*que bueno saber que estas bien tsuna san*

Dice la nivel 0.

*si necesitas algo llámanos*

Dice misaka mientras se van.

*lo haré, gracias, adiós*

Dice tsuna mientras las chicas se van, este decide recostarse un rato para organizar sus ideas.

*maldición, quería estar en ciudad academia sin tener problemas*

Piensa el castaño.

*touma, no tienes que hacer esto solo*

Dice el decimo vongola, al llegar la noche este decide salir un rato a despejar la mente, ya que estaba distraído habría dejado sus guantes y píldoras en su casa, mientras caminaba por el centro del distrito en ese mismo momento touma estaba luchando contra kanzaki kaori, por alguna razón cada golpe que se le daba al nivel 0 hacia sentir a tsuna algo extraño, ccomo si estuviera ocurriendo algo.

*¿Qué es esto?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras se toca el pecho, de la nada este comenzó a buscar algo, ni siquiera el sabía que era pero debía encontrarlo, al buscar por todos lado el decimo vongola llega a un lugar un poco desolado, tsuna mira para todos lados pero al bajar la vista nota a alguien tirado en el suelo, no era otro mas que a la persona que había luchado ayer junto con el castaño.

*toumaa*

Dice tsuna desesperado mientras va a atender al chico con pelos de punta, al ponerlo en mejor posición este pudo observar que su amigo estaba en muy mal estado, todo golpeado y con algunos cortes en su cuerpo.

*que cruel, esto es imperdonable*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras aprieta sus puños, al rato tsuna se encuentra con komoe sensei y esta lo ayuda a llevar al peli negro a su cuarto, tsuna pasaría la noche en la habitación de touma para cuidarlo a él y index, esta ultima en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos le cuenta a tsuna todo sobre su memoria y los libros prohibidos.

*Así que es por esto que ocurre todo este problema*

Dice el decimo vongola.

*oye, ese anillo que tienes ahí, ¿puedo verlo?*

Pregunta index mientras tsuna parecía confundido pero decide prestárselo, la monja comienza a observar detenidamente el anillo.

*No hay duda, este es un objeto muy poderoso, según uno de los libros, este es uno de un grupo de anillos creados para una familia italiana en especifica, los anillos contienen el tiempo y poder de la primera cabeza de la familia junto a sus guardianes, los anillos serían pasados de generación en generación a los siguientes cabezas de la familia, estos anillos tienen un poder oculto que solo puede ser usado por los verdaderos jefes de la familia, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué tienes el anillo que pertenece a la cabeza de la familia?*

Pregunta index.

*esto, bueno, es una larga historia*

Dice tsuna.

*bueno, aunque da igual*

Dice la chica mientras touma comienza a despertar.

*touma*

Dice index mientras el nivel 0 se levanta.

*¿Qué rayos pasó?*

Pregunta touma.

*te encontré tirado en el suelo, tu profesora me ayudó a llevarte a tu cuarto*

Dice tsuna.

*ya veo, gracias, y lo siento*

Dice el chico.

*Después aclaramos eso, ahora quiero saber que esta pasando con index*

Dice tsuna mientras aprovecha que la monja fue al baño para explicar todo.

*¿borrar la memoria?, no puede ser, debe haber otra forma *

Dice el decimo vongola.

*yo también quiero buscar una manera de ayudarla*

Dice touma mientras komoe abre la puerta.

*kamijou chan, tienes visitas*

Dice la mujer peli rosa mientras steil y kanzaki entran a la habitación.

*Que mierda hacen ustedes aquí*

Pregunta touma mientras tsuna busca sus píldoras y sus guantes pero no encontró nada.

*mis cosas, las deje en mi habitación, mal momento para olvidarlos*

Piensa el decimo vongola.

*en esas condiciones no creo que puedas huir muy lejos*

Dice el peli rojo.

*el único peligro aquí es ese chiquillo castaño*

Dice kanzaki kaori mientras index se pone en frente de ellos 2.

*por favor no les hagan nada, pueden llevarme pero no los lastimen*

Grita la monja mientras que steil le dice a index que no siga escapando ya que quedaban 12 horas para el limite, estos se van mientras la monja se desmaya.

*index*

Dicen touma y tsuna mientras la agarran y la van a recostar, a la tarde kamijou y sawada estaban sentados alrededor de la monja pensando en que hacer.

*voy a comprar algo para beber, ya vuelvo *

Dice tsuna mientras el nivel 0 asiente y así tsuna se retira del cuarto, tsuna pasaría primero a buscar sus guantes y píldoras, al rato va a la tienda a comprar algo.

*¿Qué podría comprar?, mmm, ya se, un café enlatado*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras va a los refrigeradores de la tienda pero ve a un chico se cabello blanco, piel pálida y Polera negra poniendo un montón de latas en su canasto.

tsuna se había acercado a donde estaba él para sacar algo de café también pero al llegar se habia dado cuenta que el peli blanco se las había llevado todas.

*Que mala suerte, bueno, ahí quedo mis ganar de beber café*

Dice tsuna suspirando mientras se disponía a salir de la tienda, cuando se estaba por ir a su cuarto alguien lo toma del hombro.

*oye tú, toma*

Dice el peli blanco de antes dándole una lata de café al castaño.

*esto, gracias*

Dice tsuna.

*ni lo menciones, ahora piérdete y no molestes*

Dice el chico mientras se va caminando, tsuna abrió la lata y comenzó a bebérsela mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de touma, este ve a kanzaki y steil afuera de la puerta.

*¿Qué hacen ustedes 2 aquí?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola.

*mira quien llegó, aun tienes 10 minutos para despedirte de ella*

Dice steil.

*¿despedirme?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*si, le borraremos la memoria, así que aprovecha el tiempo y despídete*

Dice kanzaki.

*no, debe haber otra forma*

Dice tsuna con la mirada baja mientras una luz emana de la puerta de la habitación haciendo que salga disparada, los 2 mago y tsuna van a ver lo que pasaba solo para ver a index flotando.

*priorizando enfrentamiento con el intruso, iniciando arma local, santuario de santo george, procediendo a destruir al intruso*

Dice index mientras dispara un gran rayo que touma resiste con su mamo derecha.

*todo lo que les dijeron de index era mentira, ¿quieren salvarla si borras sus recuerdos ¿verdad?, entonces alcen su mano y protéjanla a cualquier costo*

Grita el nivel 0 mientras index sube el ataque haciendo que la mano del chico comience a recibir daños.

* opereition ix*

Dice tsuna mientras se pone en posición para hacer su característico ataque.

*touma sale de ahí*

Grita el decimo vongola mientras el nivel 0 hace lo pedido.

*ix burner*

Dice tsuna mientras una gran ráfaga de fuego sale disparada de su mano chocando con el laser de la monja, el castaño solo modifica la trayectoria del ataque de index mandándolo al cielo, unas plumas comenzaban a caer.

*esto es, aliento de dragón, si las tocan morirán*

Dice kanzaki.

*nuevo enemigo detectado, portador del anillo vongola del cielo, por consecuente se cree que el otro intruso es un cabeza de la familia de mafiosos vongola, decima generación, el decimo vongola, sawada tsunayoshi*

Dice index mientras todos quedan impresionados.

*¿decimo vongola?*

Preguntan steil y kaori mientras la monja vuelve a enviar su rayo a ellos.

*innokentius*

Grita steil mie tras invoca al monstruo haciendo que actúe como un escudo, tsuna agarra la mano de touma para hacer un giro.

*ve y acabala*

Grita el castaño mientras arroja al nivel 0.

*si este mundo esta funcionando a través de tu sistema, entonces acabaré con tu ilusión*

Grita touma mientras toca a index con su mano derecha haciendo que el sistema de defensa de index se desactive quedando inconsciente, el chico la agarra con una sonrisa.

*touma cuidado*

Grita tsuna mientras una pluma cae en la cabeza del nivel 0 haciendo que se desmaye, al día siguiente index y tsuna van a hablar con el doctor cara de rana mientras este explicaba la situación de touma, estos 2 van a su cuarto ya que según el doctor, este sufrió pérdida de memoria, la primera en entrar es index, tsuna dejaría espacio para que los 2 hablaran, por lo que escuchó a touma haciéndole una broma a index fingiendo no conocerla ya que según él había utilizado el imagine breaker para anular ese daño mágico, index solo términa mordiéndolo para irse enojada, tsuna aprovecha para entrar.

*escuche lo que dijiste, pero sinceramente no creo que sea la verdad, no querías que ella se culpara ¿verdad?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola.

*yo solo no quería que esa chica llorara, eso fue lo que cruzó mi mente*

Dice el chico de pelos de punta.

*según el doctor tienes los recuerdo fritos*

Dice tsuna.

*si, pero tengo una idea de donde están*

Dice touma.

*en el corazón ¿verdad?*

Pregunta el castaño.

*me leíste la mente, a todo esto, ¿Quién eres tú?*

Pregunta el chico.

*es verdad, no te acuerdas de mi*

Dice tsuna derrotado.

*pero siempre se puede empezar de nuevo ¿verdad?*

Dice touma.

*supongo que si, ya que es lo que mi corazón decide ahora*

Dice tsuna con una sonrisa.


	3. capitulo 3

Toaru no vongola family capitulo 3.

*después de todo lo sucedido con touma, tsuna vuelve a su cuarto debido a que el chico de pelos de punta estaría en el hospital, pasaría un día y nuestro protagonista estaba durmiendo en su cama pero de repente una chica aparece arriba cayendo a en cima del castaño.

*buenos días tsuna chan*

Dice kuroko mientras tsuna solo se erguía de dolor.

*eso duele, maldición, ¿kuroko chan?, que haces aquí, ¿de nuevo entraste sin mi permiso?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola.

*no creí necesario llamarte, considérate afortunado de que una chica linda venga personalmente a despertarte*

Dice la nivel 4.

*Oh vamos shirai san, te dije que no sería bueno entrar a la casa de tsuna san así de la nada*

Dice uiharu entrando al cuarto.

* permiso, voy a pasar*

Dice sáten.

*lo siento tsuna san por entrar así de repente*

Dice misaka.

*¿chicas?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?*

Pregunta el castaño.

*bueno, estábamos planeando salir a pasear un rato pero sáten san dio la idea de invitarte, así que vinimos a buscarte*

Dice kuroko con una sonrisa.

*chicas, muchas gracias*

Dice tsuna con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

*bueno, no creo que sea tanto como para que llores*

Dice la nivel 0 con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

*bien, primero vístete, te esperamos afuera*

Dice la teleporter mientras las 4 amigas salen del cuarto, tsuna comienza a vestirse, antes de salir vería las pastillas y sus guantes vongola, este los tomaría y guardaría, ya aprendió la lección, jamás saldrá sin ellas.

*¿estas listo?*

Pregunta kuroko mientras tsuna asiente.

*¿A dónde iremos primero?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola.

*debes estar hambriento debido a que ni siquiera te dimos tiempo a desayunar, iremos a un café para comer algo y después vamos a ir al parque*

Dice misaka mientras el castaño asiente, así estos van al café, hacen sus pedidos y se ponen a esperar.

*bueno, sería mejor conocernos más, así que tsuna san, ¿de donde vienes?*

Pregunta sáten.

*de nanimori*

Dice el próximo jefe de la mafia.

*no la conozco muy bien pero he escuchado de ella*

Dice uiharu.

*es solo una pequeña ciudad*

Dice kuroko.

*ya veo, ¿tienes algún pasatiempo?*

Pregunta misaka.

*me gusta jugar videojuegos de vez en cuando*

Dice el tsuna.

*¿Cómo son las cosas allá en nanimori?*

Pregunta uiharu.

*son, tranquilas, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal comparado con esta ciudad*

Dice el castaño algo nervioso mientras recordaba todo lo que le había sucedido con la mafia.

*Ya veo, así que no ha pasado nada mientras no estaba*

Dice kuroko.

*yo no diría eso*

Murmura tsuna.

*¿dijiste algo tsuna chan?*

Pregunta la teleporter.

*no, no dije nada*

Dice tsuna, a los segundos llega la camarera a entregar la comida que pidieron los estudiantes.

*muy bien, ya tenía hambre*

Dice sáten mientras todos comienzan a comer.

*esta rico*

Dice misaka.

*pienso lo mismo*

Dice tsuna.

*oigan, ¿sabían que un artista famoso esta en ciudad academia?*

Pregunta sáten.

*escuche sobre eso, ¿Quién es a todo esto?*

Pregunta misaka.

*su nombre es*

Dice sáten pero se empieza a escuchar el ruido de muchas chicas afueras gritando a alguien en especifico.

*oh, parece que está aquí*

Dice la nivel 0 mientras un hombre entra a la tienda, las chicas se quedan mirándolo desde afuera.

*Ese es un gran modelo, famoso en ciudad academia*

Dice sáten mientras tsuna reconoce al chico que entró a la cafetería.

*su nombre es*

Duce sáten pero es interrumpida por tsuna.

*¿dino san?*

Grita el decimo vongola mientras el rubio lo distingue.

*esa voz*

Dice el jefe de los cavalone mientras gira su cabeza para ver al castaño.

*tsuna, hermanito*

Dice el rubio mientras abraza tsuna.

*espera, ¿quee?*

Preguntan todas las chicas, al pasar un rato.

*hola, lo siento, mi nombre es dino, tsuna y yo somos muy cercanos por lo que lo trato como un hermanito*

Dice dino.

*ya veo, una buena coincidencia*

Dice misaka.

*la verdad es que si*

Dice tsuna mientras uiharu y sáten miraban con ojos brillosos al rubio.

*¿pasa algo?*

Pregunta el jefe cavalone.

*no es nada, pero nos preguntábamos si usted nos podría dar su, su, su autógrafo*

Dice la nivel 0 nerviosa mientras dino sonríe.

*por supuesto, lo que sea por las amigas de tsuna*

Dice el rubio mientras saca un bolígrafo y firma los papeles de las chicas.

*gracias*

Dice uiharu.

*no se preocupen, bueno, tsuna chan, te estaba buscando tenemos que hablar algo importante*

Dice dino.

*¿te refieres a que tiene que ver con "eso"?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola mientras el rubio asiente.

*bien chicas, me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo pero debo llevarme a tsuna por un rato, ¿no hay problema verdad?*

Pregunta el mafioso mientras las chicas asienten.

*gracias por la comida, nos vemos chicas*

Dice tsuna, el y dino se van de la tienda.

*bien, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?*

Pregunta el castaño.

*primero que todo, ¿donde está tu cuarto?, quiero corroborar que mi hermanito esta viviendo en condiciones optimas*

Dice dino mientras tsuna asiente y lo lleva hasta su habitación a lo que dino mira todo su alrededor.

*linda habitación*

Dice el rubio.

*gracias*

Dice el castaño.

*bueno, ahora lo que quería decirte, primero debo explicarte que me convertí en modelo para ocultar que pertenezco a la mafia, es un pasatiempo solamente, segundo, riborn me envió aquí ya que quería que te diera un mensaje, debes tener cuidado, ahora ciudad academia esta llena de científicos locos pero hay una familia en especifica que se dedica a los experimentos y no son muy humanos que digamos*

Dice dino.

*¿familia?, ¿te refieres a una mafia?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*no, me refiero a una familia de sangre, son conocidos por ser científicos, no sabemos mucho de ellos pero lo único que debes saber es que tienes que tener mucho cuidado si te involucras con un kihara*

Dice dino mientras saca un paquete de su bolsillo.

*toma, riborn me dijo que debiamos abastecerte de pastillas de la ultima voluntad para que no quedes indefenso*

Dice el rubio.

*gracias, tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué hago si me encuentro con un kihara?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*lo mas lógico es que corras y si no, entonces tendrás que defenderte, harás lo que amerite la situación*

Dice el rubio mientras mira su reloj.

*se me hace tarde, fue un gusto verte hermanito, cuídate, ah, una cosa mas, tus guardianes vendrán de uno en uno de vez en cuando para abastecerte de pastillas y vigilar tu buen estado, ahora sí, que te vaya bien tsuna, nos vemos, el trabajo de un modelo es realmente pesado

Dice dino mientras abre la puerta para irse.

*Adiós dino san, gracias por tu visita*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras el rubio se va.

*así que los chicos vendrán a verme de vez en cuando, no se por que pero me hace feliz saber eso*

Piensa tsuna mientras su estomago comienza a rugir.

*es verdad, no he comido nada desde el desayuno*

Dice el castaño mientras piensa en que podría hacer.

*la verdad es que me gustaría ir a esos restaurantes lujosos, pero de seguro son muy caros*

Dice tsuna mientras comienza a llorar al estilo anime, pero de repente su celular sonaba, un mensaje había sido recibido.

*¿Dino san?*

Pregunta el futuro jefe de la mafia observando el contacto que mandó el mensaje.

*tsuna chan, se me olvido decirte que debido a que esto es parte de tu entrenamiento el noveno decidió que sería buena idea ayudarte económicamente por lo que la familia vongola se encargará de tus gastos, estas en ciudad academia, deberías disfrutar algo ya que estas allí.*

Después de leer el mensaje el decimo vongola llora pero de alegría.

*dios realmente existe*

Dice el castaño mientras prepara sus cosas y sale de su cuarto, tsuna comienza a caminar por el centro del distrito buscando restaurantes.

*ciudad academia no deja de sorprenderme, hay varios restaurantes que se ven bien pero no se cual elegir*

Dice el decimo vongola, al seguir caminando este se tropieza con una piedra.

*cuidado*

Grita tsuna mientras ve que estaba por caer sobre alguien, todo se vuelve oscuro.

*¿Qué es esto?, es suave*

Piensa el próximo jefe de la mafia.

*ara ara, ¿estas bien niño?*

Pregunta una voz, tsuna despabila y ve que su cabeza esta puesta sobre el pecho de una chica.

*al parecer estas cómodo*

Dice la chica en tono burlón mientras el castaño de inmediatamente se despega de la chica, al alejarse pudo ver mas claro su aspecto, era alta, rubia, tenía buenas curvas y un buen busto, pero lo mas importante sus ojos eran amarillos con una estrella cada uno, pero el decimo vongola no pudo apreciar mas su aspecto debido a que pego su cara al suelo rápidamente en una reverencia.

*lo siento mucho, por favor perdóneme*

Dice tsuna postrado en el suelo.

*ara ara, que niño mas respetuoso, pero no te preocupes, solo fue un choque, puedes levantar la cabeza*

Dice la rubia mientras tsuna hace lo pedido.

*esto, gracias por agarrarme antes de caer*

Dice tsuna.

*no hay problema, ten mas cuidado a la próxima, adiós*

Dice la chica mientras se va con sus amigas.

*si, adiós*

Dice tsuna mientras se sonroja un poco.

*es linda*

Piensa el castaño con ligero sonrojo antes de seguir su camino, la rubia le daría una ultima mirada, se percató de que el castaño se veía un poco inseguro por lo que suspira y se dirige hacia su dirección.

*¿reina?, ¿Qué hace?*

Preguntan las amigas de la rubia, esta se aproxima por detrás de tsuna y le toca el hombro con su dedo provocando que se asuste.

*oye*

Dice la chica mientras tsuna se sobre salta.

*¿Qué pasa?*

Pregunta tsuna temblando un poco.

*te veo algo inseguro, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?*

Pregunta la rubia con ojos de estrellas.

*esto, si, veras, soy nuevo en ciudad academia y me dieron ganas de comer en un restaurante pero resulta que no se cual opción tomar*

Dice tsuna rascándose la cabeza.

*mira, te puedo ayudar con eso, conozco uno bueno, me dirijo a él ahora mismo pero es caro, ¿estarás bien con eso?*

Pregunta la chica.

*si, no te preocupes no hay problema, ¿por donde está?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola.

*Acompáñanos, no es lejos*

Dice la estudiante mientras tsuna nervioso acepta la invitación.

*¿Esta segura de esto reina?*

Pregunta una de las amigas.

*no veo el problema, es indefenso, solo míralo, no dañaría a ni una mosca*

Dice la rubia mientras las chicas asentían a ese hecho, todos comienzan a caminar.

*a todo esto, no sabemos tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?*

Pregunta una de las amigas.

*tsunayoshi sawada, pueden decirme tsuna*

Dice el castaño mientras las amigas se presentan.

*ya veo, es un gusto*

Dice tsuna mientras mira a la rubia.

*perdón por hacerte esperar, mi nombre es misaki shukohou, un gusto tsunayoshi kun*

Dice la rubia mie tras llegan a la entrada de una estructura.

*bueno, aquí es tsuna kun*

Dice misaki mientras el castaño observa toda la estructura.

*es, muy elegante*

Dice el decimo vongola.

*¿cierto?, bueno, ve a pedir lo que quieras comer*

Dice misaki mientras tsuna va a hacer su pedido en el mostrador, a los minutos el castaño recibe su bandeja con comida por lo que va a sentarse a una mesa solo.

*oye tsuna kuun, ve a sentarte con nosotras*

Dice la amiga peli morada de misaki.

*¿segura que puedo?*

Pregunta tsuna sorprendido.

*por supuesto, la reina dio su aprobación así que ven*

Dice la chica mientras la rubia solo podía sonreír demostrando que era verdad lo que decía su amiga, tsuna con algo de nerviosismo agarra du bandeja y se va a sentar en el espacio que le dieron las chicas así todos comienzan a comer.

*¿Qué nivel eres tsunayoshi san?*

Pregunta una de las amigas.

*soy solo un nivel 0*

Dice el decimo vongola.

*y, ¿de donde vienes tsuna kun?*

Pregunta misaki.

*vengo de nanimori pero decidí aceptar la oferta que me enviaron y estudiar aquí*

Dice el castaño.

*muy buena decisión, si te gradúas en ciudad academia tendrás muchas oportunidades en el futuro*

Dice la peli morada.

*por lo que estoy viendo es así*

Dice el decimo vongola.

*en que escuela estudias?*

Pregunta misaki.

*todavía no lo se, estamos en pleno verano y no llevo mas de 3 días viviendo aquí*

Dice tsuna.

*ya veo*

Dice shukohou.

*tu uniforme es de tokiwadai ¿verdad?, por lo que he visto es una gran escuela*

Dice tsuna.

*Si, la prestigiosa escuela de tokiwadai, el nivel mínimo de estudiantes esper es de nivel 3, ya puedes hacerte una idea de como es nuestra escuela*

Dice misaki.

*increíble*

Dice tsuna asombrado, estos siguen comiendo hasta terminar su comida.

*estaba muy rico*

Dice el castaño muy satisfecho.

*me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que aprecio mucho este restaurante*

Dice la rubia.

*bueno, sinceramente ahora que termine de comer debo ir a mi cuarto, muchas gracias ppr ayudarme y permitir que las acompañe*

Dice tsuna mientras hace una reverencia.

*no te preocupes tsuna kun, fue agradable estar contigo, intenta avisar si vuelves a comer aquí, quizás nos volvamos a encontrar*

Dice la amiga peli morada.

*esta bien, nos vemos, adiós*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras se va del restaurante, al pasar por la salida un grupo de hombres pasa por su lado, tsuna les daría una mirada algo confusa pero lo deja pasar y se va.

*es un chico algo tierno*

Dice la amiga de la reina de tokiwadai.

*si, aunque no se porque pero con el poco tiempo que pasó aquí me acostumbre a su compañía*

Dice misaki.

*pero aun tengo una duda reina, ¿Por qué lo invitó a comer con nosotras?, normalmente usted ignora a cualquier hombre que se le acerca*

Dice la peli morada.

*es verdad pero sentí que ese chico no tenia malas intenciones, aun sin meterme en su caneza puedo decir que es un buen tipo*

Dice la reina con una sonrisa mientras que los hombres que entraron antes sacaron unas armas y dispararon al techo.

*Todo quietos ahora*

Dice uno de los delincuentes.

*ara ara, creo que tenemos visitas*

Dice misaki, mientras con tsuna, este al caminar siente algo, gira su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia la dirección del restaurante de antes.

*es extraño, por alguna razón, siento que debo volver cuanto antes*

Piensa el castaño mientras empieza a correr de vuelta al restaurante, cuando sentía estas cosas nunca era por algo bueno. En el restaurante.

los tipos estaban apuntando con sus armas mientras la rubia de levantaba y sacaba su control remoto.

*Ese control, ya veo, tu eres la numero 5*

Dice un hombre que al parecer es el jefe.

*con que me conoces, entonces debes saber de lo que soy capaz*

Dice la rubia mientras el delincuente sonríe.

*por supuesto que teníamos planeado algo si nos encontrábamos con un nivel 5, enciéndanlo chicos*

Dice el hombre mientras sus compañeros presionan un botón haciendo que una música sonara por todo el lugar afectando solo a los espers.

*¿Qué es esto?, mi cabeza*

Dice misaki mientras deja caer su control para afirmarse su cabeza.

*esto solo afecta a los espers, pero ya que tu poder tiene que ver con las mentes te afectará mas a ti*

Dice el tipo mientras 2 hombres se acercan a la chica.

*como voy a disfrutar esto*

Dice uno de esos tipos mientras tronaba sus dedos, con tsuna, este estaba divisando el restaurante, se ponía sus guantes por si acaso, mientras se acercaba podía escuchar algo.

*¿Qué es ese sonido?*

Pregunta tsuna, al pasar por la entrada del lugar el castaño se impacta, podía ver a varios hombres con armas apuntando a todos los clientes que estaban atados en el suelo, este pudo ver a las amigas de la rubia, estas estaban llorando pero no era por miedo, estaban mirando algo por lo que tsuna decide seguir la dirección de sus miradas y pudo ver algo que lo dejó en shock, misaki shukohou estaba en el suelo de espaldas, estaba tenía su ropa sucia y habían 2 hombres a su lado, no hay que ser un genio para deducir lo que había pasado.

*miisaakii saan*

Grita el decimo vongola mientras todos se dan cuenta de su presencia.

*¿y este mocoso?*

Pregunta el jefe de los hombres, la rubia hace un esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza y mirar al castaño y estira su mano.

*tsuna kun, no vengas, huye*

Dice la nivel 5 mientras un hombre la vuelve a patear.

*¿Quién te dijo que podías hablar?*

Pregunta el tipo, tsuna comienza a apretar sus dientes y sus manos.

*no tengo ni idea de por que viniste pero fue una muy mala elección, no podemos dejarte ir ahora amigo*

Dice el jefe mientras un hombre agarra un pedazo de fierro.

*bueno, es hora de terminar con esto*

Dice el tipo levanta el arma para darle el golpe final a la nivel 5.

*reinaa*

Grita la chica de pelo morado.

*adiós maldita esper de nivel.*

Dice el hombre pero es interrumpido por un puñetazo que lo manda a la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

*¿pero que?*

Pregunta el jefe mientras vuelve a mirar la entrada para ver que el castaño ya no estaba.

*ustedes son horribles, no los perdonaré, yo.*

Dice tsuna mientras una llama sale de su frente.

*¡los haré pagar!*

Grita el decimo vongola.

*maldito infeliz*

Grita el compañero mientras ataca por la espalda a tsuna pero este le agarra la cara con su mano para seguido darle un codazo que lo dejaría inconsciente al instante.

*¿Quién rayos es este tipo?*

Pregunta el jefe.

*¿tsuna kun?*

Pregunta misaki sorprendida, supuestamente el castaño había dicho que era nivel 0 pero esto demostraba todo lo contrario, tsuna observa a la rubia, además de su llama en la cabeza, sus ojos tenían otro color, parecían mas serios, pero denotaban irá, este abraza a la chica golpeada.

*por favor perdóname, no llegue a tiempo para protegerte, si solo no me hubiera ido en primer lugar esto no habría pasado*

Dice tsuna mientras shukohou se sorprende y se sonroja un poco, era como cuando tu príncipe azul venía a rescatarte de los monstruos.

*no los dejen convida*

Dice el jefe mientras un hombre arroja una granada que explota al lado de estos llenando todo de humo.

*bien, creo que eso fue todo*

Dice el hombre aliviado pero se escucha un ruido, los tipos que estaban resguardando a los rehenes cayeron al piso, el jefe observa como tsuna sostenía en sus brazos a la nivel 5.

*por favor cuiden a misaki san, yo me encargaré de esto*

Dice el decimo vongola, mientras mas chicas lo miraban asombradas y asienten.

*jaja, buenos trucos pero da igual, si eres un esper es imposible que seas invulnerable al sonido*

Dice el jefe.

*Ya veo, así que es por eso que las chicas están así*

Piensa tsuna, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño desparece de la vista de todos.

*¿Pero que?*

Pregunta el jefe.

*así que si destruyo esto el sonido desaparecerá ¿verdad?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola mientras prende sus guantes en llamas y golpea los amplificadores destruyéndolos.

*¿El sonido se detuvo?*

Preguntan las chicas.

*Tsunayoshi kun*

Murmura misaki.

*Maldito bastardo*

Grita un hombre mientras corre con un pedazo de metal a golpear al castaño, este solo bloquea con su palma y usando sus llamas dobla el arma para después golpear al tipo en la cara mandándolo a volar.

*¿Cómo te atreves a irte en contra de skil out?, ahora veras, si te atacamos nosotros 10 a la vez*

Grita el jefe mientras se todos van a atacar, tsuna solo hace una respiración pesada y poniéndose en posición, coloca su mano una sobre la otra y en 1 segundo desaparece de la vista de todos, para cuando el jefe se dio cuenta todos sus hombres estaban en el suelo.

*es muy rápido*

Dice el jefe.

*ahora sigues tu, lamentaras haber lastimado a misaki san de esa manera*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras se impulsa con sus guantes y agarrando la cabeza del hombre lo arrastra hasta el fondo de la sala para estrellarlo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente, tsuna al levantarse gira su cabeza para mirar a las chicas que lo observaban impactadas, este solo les sonríe haciéndoles saber que era él, la llama en la cabeza de tsuna desaparece volviendo así a la normalidad pero algo sucede.

*mi cuerpo, me duele, ¿Por qué?, si ya domino el modo hyper*

Dice tsuna mientras se retuerce en el suelo y se desmaya, al parecer tsuna por su enojo logró entrar en su modo hyper sin usar sus pastillas pero para ello su cuerpo tuvo que hacer mucho trabajo para hacerlo entrar, por lo que las consecuencias salieron a la luz cuando desactivó sus llamas.

*¿tsuna san?*

Preguntan las chicas mientras van a atender al castaño, al rato después tsuna despierta.

*¿Qué es esto?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola mientras nota que su cabeza estaba sobre algo suave.

*oh, ¿ya despertaste?*

Pregunta la rubia, su voz solo afirmó que tsuna estaba apoyando su cabeza en sus suaves muslos.

*mi mi ¿misaki san?*

Pregunta el castaño mientras intenta moverse pero pone una mueca de dolor.

*auch*

Dice el decimo vongola, sus músculos seguían frágiles .

*al parecer esa pairoquinesis tiene efectos secundarios en tu cuerpo*

Dice la nivel 5.

*¿pyro quinesis?*

Pregunta el castaño.

*no me digas que esas llamas en tu cabeza y manos no era fuego*

Dice la chica.

*ahora te entiendo, eso es algo difícil de explicar*

Dice tsuna mientras ve mejor a el cuerpo de la numero 5 y observa todos sus rasguños, algunos moretones, pero había sido curada ya que tenía parches en algunas partes, el castaño comienza a frustrarse.

*yo, yo lo siento, no pude protegerte, maldición, si solo no me hubiera ido tu no estarías así*

Dice tsuna mientras aprieta sus puños pero de repente el dolor de su cuerpo volvería.

*maldición, mis músculos*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras vuelve a caer pero la rubia lo agarra y le vuelve a mostrar su cabeza en sus muslos.

*no te preocupes por eso, hiciste lo que pudiste, no estoy enojada ni decepcionada*

Dice la rubia mientras el castaño sigue frustrado con la mirada baja por lo que esta se acerca a él.

*gracias por salvarme, este será nuestro pequeño secreto*

Dice misaki mientras besa la frente del castaño, este se sonroja.

*¿queee?*

Pregunta el castaño mientras las demás escuchan su grito.

*¿tsuna san ya despertó?*

Pregunta la peli morada mientras todas llegan, tsuna se sienta haciendo una reverencia.

*chicas, perdón por mentirles*

Dice tsuna arrepentido esperando la respuesta.

*estuviste increíble, ¿no eras de nivel 0?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, gracias por salvarnos*

Esas eran las frase que decían todas las chicas, tsuna no lo podía creer.

*por ahora puedes sentirte satisfecho, héroe*

Dice la nivel 5 mientras tsuna sonríe.


	4. Capitulo 4

Después de lo sucedido con misaki, tsuna estaría caminando de regreso a su cuarto, todo su cuerpo seguía adolorido.

*rayos, me sigue doliendo mucho el cuerpo, será mejor no intentar usar el modo hyper por un tiempo hasta que los dolores se calmen, de ser así podría terminar en un hospital*

Dice tsuna mientras saca su celular y mira un contacto en especifico, este se sonroja y recuerda lo que pasó hace un rato.

Flashback.

*supongo que ya es hora de que te vayas, si te duele mucho el cuerpo podemos acompañarte*

Dice misaki.

*aprecio la oferta misaki san pero no quiero ser una carga, puedo volver por mi cuenta*

Dice el castaño.

*pero no estas en condiciones optimas para caminar por ti solo*

Dice la chica de pelo morado.

*en serio les digo que no se preocupen*

Dice tsuna.

*bueno, solo para estar seguros*

Dice la rubia mientras saca un papel y lápiz desde su bolso, esta comienza a anotar algo para seguidamente pasárselo al castaño.

*siéntete afortunado, sinceramente no hago esto con ninguna persona*

Dice la nivel 5 mientras tsuna mira el papel.

*su, su, ¿su numero?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola alarmado.

*si estas en problemas o algo así debido a tu condición por favor hazlo saber e iremos Contigo*

Dice misaki.

*esto, no se que decir, muchas gracias por su preocupación*

Dice tsuna sonrojado.

*no te preocupes, no me sentiría bien conmigo misma si le pasa algo a mi salvador, bueno, nos vemos tsuna kun*

Dice la numero 5 mientras le guiña el ojo y se va con sus demás amigas.

*si, supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión*

Dice tsuna mientras comienza a irse.

Fin de flasback.

*maldición, me siento nervioso, es la primera vez que obtengo el numero de una chica que no sea kuroko y sus amigas*

Dice tsuna inquieto mientras sigue caminando hasta su cuarto, al llegar pondría sus cosas encima de un mueble al lado de la cama y sin hacer nada mas se acuesta en su cama.

*este fue un día agotador, también tengo que ir a buscar a touma al hospital mañana ya que le dan de alta, ahora solo queda descansar un rato*

Piensa el castaño mientras cierra los ojos y comienza a dormir, pasaría un buen rato y caería la noche, entre las 9 u 10 de la noche, nuestro protagonista despierta, este se sienta en su cama y comienza a estirarse.

*que buen descanso, me siento como nuevo*

Dice el decimo vogola mientras se levanta.

*¿Qué hora es?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras observa su reloj.

*bien, supongo que iré s comprar algo para la cena, ahora que lo pienso, el café de la otra vez estaba bastante delicioso la verdad*

Piensa el castaño mientras se decide y toma sus cosas para ir al mini mercado de la otra vez, al llegar va a las neveras y observa que solo quedaban dos latas de la marca que tomó la otra vez.

*que suerte, si quedan*

Piensa el futuro jefe de la mafia, este agarra las 2 latas y se dirige al mostrador, además de eso llevaba algunas cosas para comer, mientras tsuna compraba un cierto peli blanco llega a la tienda y va a la misma nevera para encontrar del mismo café, este al no encontrar nada chista la lengua, ese sonido fue lo que captó la atención del castaño para girarse y ver al chico de la otra vez comenzar a retirarse después de no haber encontrado el café que le gusta, tsuna paga rápidamente y sale corriendo de la tienda, al salir mira para todos lados y logra divisar al peli blanco que estaba caminando para alejarse de la tienda, el vongola comienza a correr para llegar a él.

*oye, espera*

Grita el castaño captando la atención del peli blanco.

*¿eeh?, eres tú*

Dice el albino.

*por lo menos me recuerdas, ¿Cómo estas?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*que es lo quieres*

Pregunta el albino.

*bueno, pensaba que quizás podríamos hablar un rato*

Dice el castaño.

*no, tengo cosas que hacer*

Dice el chico.

*¿en serio?, bueno, ¿no podrías reconsiderarlo si te invitó una lata de café?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola mientras saca las latas de su bolsa, el albino mira confundido pero al segundo sonríe.

*si que sabes como chantajear a alguien*

Dice el peli blanco, al rato estos estaban sentados al lado de un rio en el pasto, los 2 tomando sorbos de sus cafés.

*mi nombre es tsunayoshi sawada pero puedes llamarme tsuna*

Dice el castaño mientras mira al albino para que de su nombre.

*mas que un nombre es un apodo, pero me dicen accelaretor*

Dice el albino.

*ya veo, buen nombre*

Dice el castaño.

*supongo, ¿eres un esper?

pregunta accelaretor.

*no, ni siquiera soy de ciudad academia*

dice tsuna.

*¿eeh?, ya veo, así que no eres un esper*

Dice el peli blanco mientras toma otro sorbo de su café.

*nop*

Dice tsuna.

*¿y note gustaría ser uno?*

Pregunta accelaretor.

*siéndote sincero, no me importa mucho*

Dice el castaño.

*eres raro, ¿Por qué no te gustaría obtener mas fuerza?*

Pregunta el albino.

*bueno, eso es diferente*

Dice el vongola.

*entonces reformularé mi pregunta, ¿Cuáles son las razones por las que quisieras ser mas fuerte?*

Pregunta accelaretor.

*eso es por que, porque tengo a personas a las que quiero proteger, esa es mi razón para ser mas fuerte, porque quiero proteger lo que es importante para mi*

Dice tsuna.

*alguien a quien proteger ¿eeh?, yo no tengo a nadie así*

Dice accelaretor murmurando lo ultimo.

*¿dijiste algo?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*no, no es nada*

Dice el peli blanco mientras se termina su café.

*Supongo que ya es hora de irme*

Dice accelaretor.

*¿estas ocupado?*

Pregunta el castaño.

*si, algo, debo ir a un lugar en especifico, como sea gracias por el café supongo*

Dice accelaretor mientras se levanta y se dispone a irse.

*¿nos volveremos a ver?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola.

*solo te diré, que no desees cosas de las que después puedas arrepentirte*

Dice accelaretor mientras esta de espaldas y levanta su mano en forma de despedida para irse, tsuna se queda un rato mas recostado en el suave pasto.

*mee siento bien la verdad, hice unas nuevas amigas y un, ¿nuevo amigo?, no se como clasificar a accelaretor, pero igual siento que es un logro*

Piensa tsuna con una sonrisa, después de haber descansado un rato se levanta y se va a su cuarto para cenar y dormir, al día siguiente nuestro protagonista se despierta para seguido levantarse, vestirse y desayunar, este era un día importante, a touma le darán de alta Por lo que tsuna lo irá a buscar al hospital ya que el nivel 0 al no recordar nada de seguro no sabe ni en donde está su cuarto, el decimo vongola esta por salir de su apartamento.

*bien, ya es hora*

Dice el castaño mientras comienza a caminar hasta el hospital, al llegar se encontraría al frente de la habitación de touma, este respira hondo y se dispone a entrar, al abrir la puerta ve al chico con pelos de punta ordenando una mochila con sus cosas, este se da la vuelta para ver al decimo vongola.

*oh, tsuna, buenos días, llegaste temprano, disculpa, ya casi estoy listo*

Dice touma mientras termina de hacer unos arreglos.

*Bien, estoy listo, podemos irnos*

Dice el nivel 0 mientras tsuna sonríe y los 2 se van del hospital no sin antes darles las gracias al doctor cara de rana, estos salen del hospital.

*bien, ¿en donde se encuentra mi apartamento?*

Pregunta touma.

*sígueme, de todas maneras somos vecinos*

Dice tsuna.

*vaya que conveniente*

Dice el portador del imagine breaker.

*¿Cómo esta index?*

Pregunta touma.

*no te preocupes, en tu ausencia le he estado comprando comida y eso*

Dice tsuna mientras kamiyou hace una reverencia.

*muchas gracias por cuidarla*

Dice el peli negro.

*por favor levanta la cabeza, somos amigos, lo que sea para ayudarte*

Dice el castaño, estos llegan a sus respectivos cuartos, index le da una gran bienvenida a su cuidador.

*¿sabes sobre tu información personal?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*si, anti skil me dio una hoja que contenía toda la información de mi residencia en ciudad academia*

Dice touma.

*genial, eso es algo bueno*

Dice el decimo vongola.

*si, dice touma mientras abraza del cuello al castaño sorprendiéndolo.

*antes de que se me olvide, agradecería si mantuvieras en secreto mi problema*

Dice el chico de pelos de punta.

*si, no te preocupes, no pensaba decirle a nadie tampoco, ¿me podrías soltar?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras su amigo hace lo pedido.

*bueno, saliste del hospital así que, ¿quieren ir a comer?, yo invito*

Dice tsuna.

*sii, tengo hambre*

Dice index.

*¿seguro que no somos una molestia?*

Pregunta touma.

*por supuesto que no, síganme, hace poco fui a un buen lugar*

Dice tsuna mientras los otros 2 se alistan y lo siguen, al rato estos van a un restaurante, comen y se devuelven, la verdad es que no quería especificar mucho eta parte xd. A la noche touma e index se devuelven ya que el nivel 0 tenía que ir a la escuela de verano, este se va no sin antes maldecir su suerte, tsuna se queda un rato mas comiendo, al llegar la noche este decide irse, este comienza a caminar.

*esta ciudad no deja de sorprenderme*

Dice el castaño, la verdad es que siempre que riborn lo envía a un lugar era porque iba a sufrir con su entrenamiento pero aquí era diferente, le gustaba mucho ciudad academia, al seguir caminando escucha un ruido proveniente de lo que parecía una fabrica.

*¿habrá sido mi imaginación?*

Pregunta tsuna pero vuelve a escuchar el mismo sonido.

*¿Qué rayos esta pasando ahí adentro?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola, seguramente no sería algo bueno, por lo que se dispondría a irse pero de repente sintió una increíbles ganas de entrar, era una sensación rara, si no hacia lo que su intuición decía entonces lo lamentará después.

*maldición*

Dice el castaño mientras entra a la fabrica, tsuna corre por los pasillos mientras los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte y cerca, un sonido de varios metales rompiéndose.

*Esto no me da confianza, soy un estúpido por venir aquí*

Piensa el decimo vongola mientras sigue corriendo, al pasar por una sala ve a una chica con polera negra, shorts azules y una gorra corriendo al parecer intentando escapar de algo, esta no se da cuenta de la presencia de tsuna, esta se arrodilla al suelo debido al cansancio preocupando al castaño.

*oye ¿estas bien?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras da un ligero trote hacia la chica, pero de nuevo su intuición se activó, algo venía hacia ellos, tsuna no lo piensa 2 veces y le hace una tacleada a la chica esquivando el inminente laser que se avecinaba a ellos, tsuna intenta ayudar a levantarse a la chica.

*¿estas bien?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras la chica lo reconoce.

*esa voz*

Dice la castaña mientras observa al decimo vongola y se quita la gorra.

*¿tsuna san?*

Pregunta la chica, alguien a quien tsuna conocía perfectamente*

*¿misaka san?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras la nivel 5 se acerca a él muy preocupada.

*¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?, es peligroso, vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde*

Dice la railgun.

*no puedo dejarte aquí en ese estado*

Dice el vongola mientras se comenzaban a escuchar pasos.

*vaya, al parecer la arañita trajo a su amigo la hormiga*

Dice una chica con pelo castaño largo y traje morado mientras entra a la sala con 3 personas mas.

*maldición, ya están aquí*

Dice misaka mientras el castaño mira confundido.

*no esperaba que la railgun trajera a un don nadie aquí*

Dice la mujer.

*¿Quién es ella?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*¿en serio no sabes quien es?, déjame presentártela, ella es la cuarta nivel 5 mas fuerte de ciudad academia, melt downer, múgino shizuri*

Dice una chica rubia.

*¿la cuarta nivel 5?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*bueno, frenda, kinuhata, takisubo, prepárense, vamos a acabar rápido con esos 2 y completar el encargo*

Dice la mujer.

*súper recibido*

Dice kinuhata mientras misaka aprieta los dientes.

*él no tiene nada que ver con esto, dejen que se vaya*

Dice misaka.

*no podemos dejar testigos, Lo siento pero en cuanto entró aquí selló su destino, una lastima*

Dice la melt downer, tsuna se coloca sus guantes.

*¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?, huye rápido*

Dice misaka mientras comienza a correr para los lados intentando darle a tsuna la oportunidad de escapar.

*lo siento pero no puedo dejarte aquí, si lo hago, no me lo perdonaría*

Grita el decimo vongola mientras misaka lo mira sorprendida.

*que molesto, me encargaré primero de él*

Dice la cuarta nivel 5 mientras dispara un rayo verde en dirección al castaño.

*tsuna san*

Grita la railgun girándose hacia tsuna, esta empezaría a correr pero de inmediato se agacha.

*maldición, mi cuerpo no responde bien*

Piensa misaka mientras observa como el rayo impacta en tsuna mandándolo hasta el fondo de la gran sala.

*Tsunaa saan*

Grita la nivel 5.

*un insecto menos, sigue la araña*

Dice múgino, misaka solo estaba impactada.

*maté a otra persona inocente, no puede ser, solo traigo dolor a la gente*

Dice la chica mientras observa como melt downer apunta su ataque directo a ella.

*quizás si muero todo se arregle, mi muerte será la solución*

Dice misaka mientras aceptaba su destino, el ataque llega a ella dejando una explosión.

*¿en serio eso era todo lo que podía hacer la numero 3?, que desperdicio*

Dice la nivel 5.

*¿entonces súper terminamos?*

Pregunta kinuhata.

*si, quiero ir a comer una lata de sardinas*

Dice frenda.

*bien hecho*

Dice takisubo pero de repente se da cuenta de algo.

*múgino*

Dice la chica.

*¿Qué pasa?*

Pregunta la melt downer.

*esto aun no se acaba, aun puedo ver la dispersión de campo aim de la railgun.

Dice takisubo.

*¿Cómo puede ser eso súper posible?*

Pregunta kinuhata mientras todos observan como se dispersa el humo, estas miran al castaño sosteniendo en sus brazos a misaka, una llama aparece en su cabeza y sus guantes cambiaban su forma, su expresión se volvía mas seria.

*¿tsuna san?*

Pregunta misaka, esta observa la mano del castaño la cual sostenía su caja de pastillas.

*esas son.*

Piensa la railgun recordando la ultima vez que vio esas cosas.

*interesante, resulta que prometes mas de lo que aparentas, bien, esto será interesante*

Dice múgino, mientras tsuna deja a misaka en el suelo.

*espera, debes huir*

Dice la castaña mientras tsuna la observa y sonríe.

*ya vuelvo, espérame aquí*

Dice tsuna.

*¿en serio crees poder vencerme?, bien, inténtalo si puedes*

Grita múgino mientras dispara otro laser que supuestamente impactó con él, misaka miraba bastante preocupada.

*muy lenta*

Dice el decimo por atrás del grupo de ítem

*¿pero que?*

Pregunta múgino mientras tsuna se prepara para golpear pero kinuhata se interpone y recibe el golpe pero sin daño alguno, tsuna mira un poco confundido.

*mi habilidad se llama defense armor, mi cuerpo es capaz de bloquear casi cualquier ataque que se le interponga*

Dice la nivel 4 mientras va a dar una patada pero tsuna se mueve increíblemente rápido despareciendo de la visión de esta y apareciendo por la espalda.

*ya veo, muy buena habilidad, pero no es invencible, por lo que debe tener un limite*

Dice el castaño mientras kinuhata se sorprende e intenta darse la vuelta pero solo logra ver a tsuna cerrando su puño mientras se prendía en llamas.

*Si tu habilidad logró bloquear mi golpe, quiere decir que solo debo aplicar mas fuerza*

Dice tsuna mientras kinuhata da una patada alta la cual tsuna esquiva y golpea el estomago de la chica, pero había algo diferente, la cara de la nivel 4 denotaba dolor por el golpe pero tenía que resistir, este tipo no era normal por lo que kinuhata se dispone a lanzar un puñetazo, el vongola la agarra para que con su otra mano golpee el cuello de la chica.

*súper maldición*

Dice kinuhata mientras quedaba inconsciente pero antes de caer al suelo el castaño la agarra y la recuesta en el suelo.

*¿venció a kinuhata?*

Pregunta takisubo.

*imposible*

Dice frenda.

*ya veo, interesante*

Dice múgino pero takisubo de da cuenta de algo.

*este niño, no tiene campos de difusión aim*

Dice la esper.

*¿eeh?, no digas tonterías, acabas de ver lo que puede hacer, ¿estas diciendo que no es un esper?*

Pregunta frenda.

*oye tu mocoso, cual es tu nombre*

Pregunta la melt downer, a tsuna le pareció un poco extraño pero deicidio responder.

*tsunayoshi sawada*

Dice el castaño.

*bien, ahora me concentraré en matarte a ti y a la railgun*

Dice la numero 4.

*no si yo lo evito*

Dice tsuna mientras comienza a correr en dirección a ítem, en cuanto se acercaba a las chicas la rubia llamada frenda sonríe lo cual alertó a tsuna Pero era demasiado tarde, el suelo comenzó a brillar para un segundo después una explosión cubra al castaño, al disiparse el humo no se veía a tsuna por ningún lado, múgino al observar hacia el techo ve al decimo vongola volando impulsado por sus guantes.

*ya veo, así que usas tus llamas para impulsarte, es la primera vez que veo un esper de pairoquinesis con una habilidad como la tuya, tienes la fuerza de un esper de nivel 4 e incluso venciste a kinuhata, pero entiende, eso no será suficiente para hacerle frente a un nivel 5 ¿entiendes?*

Dice la melt downer mientras tsuna baja al piso.

*shizuri múgino, tengo una pregunta*

Dice el castaño.

*adelante, te hare el favor de responderla antes de que te destruya*

Dice la numero 4.

*desde que llegue aquí tengo una duda, ustedes son como una organización caza recompensas ¿verdad?, hacen trabajos oscuros y les pagan por ello*

Pregunta tsuna.

*si, podría decirse que si, nuestra misión era proteger esta zona de investigaciones y experimentos de una intrusa que le gustaba destruirlas*

Dice múgino.

*entonces, ¿disfrutas haciendo esto?, matar personas*

Pregunta tsuna.

*no es que lo disfrute pero el trabajo es el trabajo*

Dice la melt downer.

*ya veo*

Dice el decimo vongola con la mirada baja.

*entonces las derrotaré y les haré ver que lo que hacen está mal*

Dice tsuna mientras se posiciona y coloca sus manos una sobre otra para seguido desaparecer de la vista de todos, este vuelve a aparecer en frente de frenda y takisubo las cuales se sorprenden por el incremento de velocidad del castaño, este solo las golpea en el cuello para dejarlas inconscientes.

*Ellas no tienen mucho que ver en esto, tu eres la líder, así que hagamos esto de uno a uno*

Dice tsuna mientras la chica comienza a reír.

*ya veo, ya veo, si querías una cita conmigo debiste haberlo pedido antes, no era necesario noquear a mis compañeras*

Dice múgino mientras se prepara, misaka veía de lejos como se desarrollaba este incidente, esta aun seguía incrédula por el cambio de el amigo de la infancia de kuroko, parecía otra persona, ¿no era un nivel 0?, ¿Quién era en realidad sawada tsunayoshi?, eran las preguntas de que rondaban por la cabeza de misaka hasta que recuerda una frase.

*ya vuelvo, espérame aquí*

Esa frase del castaño que invadía la mente de la chica era tranquilizante, le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

*bueno, entonces, empecemos*

Dice múgino mientras comienza a disparar láseres, tsuna los esquiva e intenta golpear a la chica pero esta lo esquiva y contrataca con otro laser, el decimo vongola toma un poco de distancia y vuelve a correr mientras esquivaba los rayos usando sus manos como propulsores pero en cuento se acercó a la chica para dar el golpe de gracia pero la meltdowner arroja u a especie de tarjeta hacia arriba a la cual le dispara, la hyper intuición de tsuna le decía a gritos que era peligroso estar ahí por lo que el castaño usas sus guantes para impulsarse hacia atrás esquivando la ráfaga enorme de rayos que impactaron en el suelo.

*¿te gusta mi truco?, utilizo un prisma para multiplicar los láseres y redirigirlos hacia mi objetivo, si te dan estas muerto*

Dice múgino mientras arrojaba otra tarjeta.

*ya veo*

Dice tsuna mientras múgino dispara, tsuna recibe el ataque llenando todo de humo, misaka veía sorprendida.

*¿creíste que podrías recibirlo de frente?, que ingenuo*

Dice la nivel 5 mie tras se disipa el humo dejándose ver al castaño pero había algo diferente, una capa lo cubría, múgino queda sorprendida.

*cambio forma, modo difesa*

Dice tsuna.

*quien rayos eres tú, maldita escoria*

Grita la nivel 5.

*Si ya terminaste de atacar entonces es mi turno, pero ten en cuenta algo, iré con todo lo que tengo*

Dice el castaño mientras abre sus brazos uno de estos apuntando a la meltdowner y el otro apuntando hacia atrás.

*opereishon iix*

Dice el decimo vongola, de su mano trasera comienza a salir una gran llama, este cubre su otra mano con una llama mucho mas fuerte, era una llama que múgino nunca vio en su pelea contra él.

*maldito mocoso, entonces desde el principio, ¿te contuviste?, no fastidies*

Grita múgino mientras lanza otra tarjeta y le dispara haciendo que varios rayos vayan dirigidos a tsuna.

*ix burner.*

Dice tsuna mientras de su mano sale una gran llamarada roja sangre que contrarresta los láseres verdes y pasa por al lado de la mujer que queda impactada, un gran estruendo cubre el área, para cuando misaka se dio cuenta vio a múgino con los ojos muy abiertos, esta mira por detrás de ella ve toda la muralla y lo que quedaba de edificio detrás de ella destruido, pero no era una destrucción cualquiera los bordes todavía ardían en un rojo intenso debido al calor del ataque.

*ese poder de fuego, este chico es equiparable a un nivel 5*

Dice múgino mientras misaka también observaba impactada, esto sin dudas era mas fuerte que su railgun, tsuna aparece al lado de ella y la toma al estilo nupcial, como si fuera una princesa.

*esp, espera, ¿Qué crees que haces?*

Pregunta la railgun.

*sacarte de aquí por supuesto*

Dice tsuna.

*¿y que va a pasar con la meltdowner?*

Pregunta misaka.

*no te preocupes, creo que ya aprendió la lección*

Dice tsuna mie tras mira de nuevo a la chica.

*oye tu, múgino shizuri, ese tipo de trabajo que haces, déjaselos a los mafiosos, eres linda, inteligente y joven, no lo desperdicies con eso*

Dice tsuna mientras la chica se sonroja.

*¿de que rayos estas hablando?, cállate y vete*

Dice la meltdowner mientras tsuna le sonríe y se va junto a misaka, estos salen de la estructura, misaka observa desde afuera, el rastro de destrucción era increíble, ¿Quién era tsuna tsunayoshi?, esta enfocó su atención al castaño que estaba volviendo a la normalidad, su expresión vuelve a se la de antes y su llama desaparece.

*maldición, el dolor*

Dice tsuna mientras cae al suelo.

*Oye, ¿estas bien?*

Pregunta misaka.

*si, solo debo descansar pero siéndote sincero no se si aguante antes de llegar a mi cuarto*

Dice el castaño mientras misaka piensa en algo pero se sonroja por lo que estaría por decir.

*bueno, yo arrendé una habitación en un hotel, así que debido a tu condición puedes venir conmigo, mañana podemos enfocarnos en lo que pasó hoy, de todas maneras tengo que agradecerte por salvarme*

Dice la nivel 5 con un sonrojo.

*en serio lo aprecio misaka san*

Dice tsuna mientras estos 2 se ayudan mutuamente para caminar hasta el hotel, al llegar a la habitación misaka ayuda a tsuna a cargarlo en su cama pero este por alguna razón agarra el cuello de misaka y se derrumba junto con ella en la cama.

*espera ¿Qué estas haciendo?, odio a los hombres que se aprovechan de estas cosas, suéltame o te rostizare*

Dice la chica sonrojada pero se da vuelta y ve al chico profundamente dormido.

*supongo que no tiene nada de malo*

Dice la castaña mientras el sueño le gana y termina durmiendo también.


	5. capitulo 5

Toaru no vongola family capitulo 5

Después de lo sucedido con la esper nivel 5 numero 4 y su equipo. Tsuna comienza a despertar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para siguiente sentarse en la cama y comenzar a estirarse, resulta que había dormido bien, necesitaba esa siesta, su cuerpo no le dolía tanto como antes, se podría decir que como un sueño reparador.

*que bien dormí, pero, ¿en donde estoy?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras observa a su alrededor, no estaba en su casa, eso era obvio, pero mientras más pensaba en eso, más recordaba lo que sucedió ayer tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

*¿misaka san?*

Pregunta tsuna desesperado.

*aquí estoy*

Dice la esper mientras sale del baño con su uniforme de tokiwadai mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla dando indicios de que se bañó, esto sin duda alivió al decimo jefe de la mafia.

*que alivio, estabas bien*

Dice el vongola.

*hablando de estar bien, ¿te sientes mejor?, ¿te sigue doliendo el cuerpo?*

Pregunta misaka.

*no, estoy bien, gracias*

Dice tsuna.

*ya veo, eso es algo bueno, ahora ve y báñate, estas horrible, yo lavaré tu ropa mientras tanto*

Dice la nivel 5.

*¿Lo dices en serio?, gracias misaka san*

Dice el decimo vongola, al rato este entra en la tina para comenzar a bañarse, misaka entra por la puerta.

*aquí te dejo una toalla y tu ropa que se termino de secar*

Dice la numero 3.

*esta bien, gracias*

Dice tsuna mientras la chica cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella.

*oye tsuna san, gracias, por salvarme ayer, no estaba segura de lo que sucedería si no hubieras aparecido*

Dice la railgun.

*no te preocupes, no es necesario que me des las gracias, habría hecho lo mismo por kuroko chan, sáten san o uiharu san*

Dice el castaño, cosa que hizo sonreír a la chica.

*ya veo, ah, y otra cosa, no dijiste que eras un esper de pairoquinesis*

Dice misaka.

*esto, es que es difícil de explicar. Maldición, no puedo decirle que soy el próximo jefe de la mafia italiana mas grande del mundo*

Dice tsuna pensando lo último, este comenzaba a ponerse mas nervioso, no sabía que decir para justificar esto.

*em, soy un esper con una pairoquinesis de nivel 1*

Dice el castaño.

*¿nivel 1?, eso que hiciste ayer no era de alguien de nivel 1*

Dice la electromaster.

*es que, mis píldoras amplifican mi poder enormemente por un corto tiempo y los guantes me ayudan a enfocarlo y controlarlo*

Dice tsuna rezando para que su mentira improvisada sea creída.

*oh, ya veo, no es raro de ver, incluso los niveles 5 tienen aparatos que ayudan a amplificar su poder, pero lo tuyo fue, de otro nivel, debe ser tecnología muy avanzada para que alguien de nivel 1 suba al nivel 5 temporalmente*

Dice misaka sorprendida.

*jeje, eso si procuro no usarlo por mucho tiempo*

Dice tsuna.

*Entiendo, pero aun así es impresionante*

Dice la castaña.

*bien, ahora sigues tú, ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar ayer?*

Pregunta tsuna, misaka desde el otro lado de la puerta se veía nerviosa, no sabía que decir, se tomo una pausa antes de volver a hablar.

*yo*

Dice la numero 3 pero tsuna la interrumpe.

*¿sabes?, tranquila, no tengo la necesidad de saberlo, de todas formas estabas dudando bastante ¿verdad?, no hay problema, todos tenemos secretos que no queremos revelarle a nadie, yo me quedo conforme con saber que estas bien misaka san*

Dice el decimo vongola mientras se termina de bañar.

*gracias, tsuna san*

Dice la nivel 5 con una sonrisa, tsuna sale de la bañera y abre la puerta sorprendiendo a la castaña.

*no, espera, ¿Qué haces?, recién te terminaste de bañar*

Dice la chica desesperada pero se da cuenta que tsuna estaba vestido, este le toma las manos la estudiante.

*lo único que quiero que sepas es que si tienes algún problema puedes siempre contar conmigo*

Dice el vongola en una mirada determinada, misaka solo podía sonreír.

*gracias, tsuna san, en serio lo aprecio*

Dice la electromaster, al rato estos salen del hotel y se van de regreso a sus casas, estos se van caminando juntos.

*oye tsuna, eres fuerte ¿verdad?, me gustaría luchar contigo alguna vez*

Dice misaka.

*no por favor*

Duce el castaño preocupado.

*no te preocupes, no tiene que ser ahora, pero en algún momento lucharemos*

Dice la chica, estos llegan a un parque.

*aquí hay una maquina expendedora, ¿quieres algo para tomar?, yo invito*

Dice misaka.

*¿estas segura?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*si, no te preocupes, de todas formas no tengo que pagar*

Dice la nivel 5 ganándose la confusión del castaño.

*espera, ¿Qué?*

Pregunta tsuna, estos llegan al lugar donde estaba la maquina expendedora, pero había alguien allí, un cierto chico peli puntiagudo intentaba hacer que le regresaran el dinero que había dado a dicha maquina, este se rinde al ver que no había posibilidades.

*Que desgracia*

Dice el chico, el cual misaka y tsuna conocían bastante bien.

*el es*

Piensa tsuna mientras se disponía a saludar pero mikoto lo interrumpe.

*ah lo siento, el que esta ahí es un conocido mío, lo iré a saludar, espérame un poco ¿vale?*

Dice la nivel 5 mientras comienza a caminar a su dirección, tsuna estaba realmente confundido pero también iría acompañando a la castaña, esta llega y aparta a touma de la maquina.

*si no vas a comprar entonces apártate*

Dice mikoto mientras observa al peli negro con una expresión de amistad, cosa que touma no captó.

*¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?*

Pregunta el chico haciendo enojar a misaka.

*¿Cuántas veces te he dicho?, que mi nombre misaka mikoto*

Grita la numero 3 generando varias descargas eléctricas.

*Misaka san por favor detente*

Grita tsuna mientras se pone en frente.

*¿tsuna san?*

Pregunta touma.

*hola kamijou san*

Dice el castaño mientras misaka se sorprende por ese saludo.

*¿ustedes se conocen?*

Pregunta la chica.

*si, touma san es mi vecino y un amigo así que por favor evita dañarlo*

Dice el decimo vongola suplicante.

*bien, si tu lo pides*

Dice la nivel 5 mientras se calma.

*bueno, como sea, te dije que te invitaría un jugo ¿verdad?, y tú, esta maquina se come tu dinero, oh, espera, ¿acaso se tragó tu billete?, ¿Cuánto fue?*

Pregunta mikoto haciendo que touma maldijera su suerte.

*dos mil yenes*

Dice el chico de pelo de punta con la cabeza baja.

*¿dos mil yenes?, jajaja, ¿Cómo pudiste darle dos mil yenes? Jaja, bueno, deja que te los devuelva*

Dice misaka mientras se posiciona en frente de la maquina expendedora.

*esto, misaka san, ¿Qué planeas hacer?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*es una técnica que tengo*

Dice la nivel 5 mientras genera electricidad en su pierna y dando una vuelta golpea la maquina expendedora haciendo que una gran cantidad de latas salgan de ella.

*bueno, la cantidad de latas creo que superan el monto de dos mil yenes pero bueno, considéralo un regalo del as de tokiwadai*

Dice la nivel 5 mientras suena una alarma, touma no lo piensa 2 veces y agarra la mano de tsuna.

*corre antes de que nos atrapen*

Grita el chico mientras arrastra al próximo jefe de la mafia lejos de la supuesta escena del crimen.

*oigan esperen*

Grita misaka mientras recoge las latas y los persigue, al rato touma y tsuna se sientan en una banca creyendo haber perdido a la castaña.

*Eso estuvo cerca, ¿de donde rayos conozco a esa chica?*

Pregunta el chico de pelos de punta.

*debe ser de antes de perder la memoria, pero misaka san no es tan mala, solo tiene un mal temperamento nada mas, pero es buena persona*

Dice el vongola.

*oigan ustedes 2, ¿Cómo pueden dejar a una chica sola con un montón de latas*

Pregunta la railgun mientras llega a la banca y comienza a arrojarle latas a los 2 los cuales las comienzan a apilar.

*rayos, no puedo desperdiciar esas latas así que se las tendrán que llevar*

Dice misaka.

*¿esperas que nos llevemos esa inmensa cantidad de latas?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*que desgracia*

Dice touma.

*onee sama*

Dice una voz, todos miran hacia su fuente viendo algo que realmente impactó a los presentes, una chica prácticamente igual a misaka, la única diferencia era que esta tenía unos lentes militares y tenía una mirada neutra.

*espera, ¿Qué?*

Pregunta el chico con pelos de punta.

*misaka san, ¿tenías una gemela?*

Pregunta el castaño.

*¿ustedes son amigos de onee sama? Pregunta misaka realmente curiosa.*

*¿misaka?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*que estas haciendo aquí*

Grita la nivel 5 dejando muy confundidos a los 2 chicos.

*estaba en camino en realizar algo programado dice misaka respondiendo tu pregunta*.

*ven conmigo*

Dice la railgun mientras toma la mano de la chica y comienza a retirarse.

*espera, misaka san, ¿A dónde vas?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola.

*lo siento tsuna san, yo con mi hermanita debemos hablar algo en privado, por favor ve a tu casa, kuroko debe estar bastante preocupada, nos vemos*

Dice la esper con un tono bastante apagado y molesto lo cual intrigó a tsuna.

*discusión de hermanas supongo, ¿nos vamos tsuna san?, aunque no se como vamos a llevar todo esto*

Dice el nivel 0 observando todas las latas.

*dame la mitad, iremos a tu cuarto y la dejaremos ahí*

Dice tsuna.

*esta bien*

Dice touma mientras se reparten las latas y comienzan a caminar, al rato se estaría oscureciendo.

*ya va a anochecer, será mejor apresurarnos*

Dice touma mientras tsuna asiente y apresuran el paso pero no contaban con que el chico con pelos de punta pisara una pelota haciendo que se tropiece hacia tsuna haciendo que estos 2 se caigan.

*ouch, que mala suerte*

Dice el castaño.

*bienvenido a mi mundo. Que desgracia*

Dice el nivel 0 suspirando, de la nada una chica que estos conocían muy bien se acerca para ayudar.

*¿misaka san?*

Pregunta tsuna, pero este se da cuenta de algo, los lentes militares que llevaba la chica decían muy bien quien era.

*ah, tu eres la gemela*

Dice el mafioso.

*oh, ya entiendo*

Dice touma mientras la chica recoge algunas latas.

*¿a donde debo llevar esto? Pregunta misaka mientras carga sus brazos*.

Touma y tsuna intentan decirle que no era necesario ayudarlos pero ante la insistencia de la gemela estos no tuvieron mas opción que ceder y aceptar su ayuda, estos llegan a los apartamentos y dejando las latas en el suelo esta se va diciendo que tiene algo que hacer, tsuna de despide de touma y se va a su habitación.

*que bien, hogar dulce hogar*

Dice tsuna suspirando mientras abre la puerta y entra a su cuarto, este nota que había una carta en la entrada.

*¿Qué es esto?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola mientras agarra el mensaje, antes de leerlo quería cambiarse de ropa, también se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su celular en casa por lo que en cuanto lo revisó su cara palideció por lo que estaba observando.

*¿60 llamadas perdidas de kuroko?, estaré muerto para mañana*

Dice el decimo vongola con una expresión de miedo, este fue a sentarse en su cama con todos sus temores invadiéndole la cabeza.

*ah, es verdad, la carta*

Dice tsuna mientras agarra el sobre y lo abre, esta carta decía lo siguiente.

*tsunayoshi sawada, has sido cordialmente invitado a participar en el proyecto académico llamado ambientes compartidos de la escuela media tokiwadai, este proyecto consiste en un cambio que la escuela tokiwadai planea hacer en su escuela, pasar de solo mujeres a ser una mixta, por lo que usted ha sido invitado como uno de los alumnos masculinos de nuestra escuela, esta situación no ha sido anunciada públicamente por lo que será anunciada mañana, lo esperamos en la sede de nuestra escuela a las 8 de la mañana, atentamente la directora*.

Después de leer la carta tsuna se queda en blanco unos 5 segundos para después dar su tranquila expresión.

*¿queee?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola increíblemente sorprendido por esto, no esperaba para nada que fuera invitado a una escuela tan conocida como lo era tokiwadai.

*pero es algo extraño, solo aceptan a espers de nivel 3 para arriba y yo ni siquiera llego al 1, esto es bastante raro*

Dice tsuna pensativo.

*bueno, como sea, me iré a dormir, supongo que puedo darle una oportunidad e ir mañana a la sede*

Piensa el castaño pensando que podría ir a la misma escuela que misaki, kuroko y misaka, este sin esperar mas se va a dormir, al día siguiente.

Nuestra mañana se encuentra con la escuela tokiwadai, eran las 7 y media de la mañana y todas las chicas de la escuela estaban reunidas en el gimnasio.

*¿Por qué nos citarían a todas aquí?*

Pregunta misaka.

*no lo se, quizás sea un anuncio importante onee sama*

Dice kuroko.

*¿seguras?, a lo mejor anunciarán la expulsión de misaka san por causar demasiados problemas*

Dice una rubia que se pasaba por ahí con su séquito.

*Deja de molestar shukohou*

Dice la railgun en tono cortante.

*Ara ara, ¿te enojas al escuchar la verdad misaka san?*

Pregunta misaki haciendo que la castaña se enoje.

*tú*

Dice misaka mientras comienza a generar chispas pero en ese momento aparece la directora en el escenario.

*les agradezco a todas ustedes por venir, este es un asunto importante ya que*.

Dice la directora mientras procede a explicar todo el proyecto dejando atónitas a todas las estudiantes.

*¿nuestra escuela se volverá mixta?.*

*esto es inaudito, no quiero compartir mi espacio con hombres*.

*rayos, estoy muy nerviosa*

Eran algunos de los murmullos de muchas estudiantes del tokiwadai.

*se que están impactadas con este cambio pero será para mejor, por lo que invitamos a algunos alumnos que formarán parte de nosotras dentro de un tiempo mas, este evento servirá para mejorar el ambiente entre hombres y mujeres, así que por favor traten bien a sus invitados*

Dice la directora mientras suben 29 alumnos al escenario.

*ellos serán los afortunado quienes entrarán a la escuela, así que como buenas anfitrionas démosles la bienvenida*.

Con esas palabras la directora se va, tenía una duda, deberían ser 30 alumnos por lo que falta uno, pero no era demasiado importante así que no le daría mucha importancia.

*¿Qué deberíamos hacer onee sama?

Pregunta kuroko.

*confiemos en la directora y démosles una oportunidad, quizás nos llevemos una sorpresa*

Dice misaka mientras todas las chicas asienten y deciden conversar con sus nuevos compañeros.

Mientras que en un departamento un cierto castaño estaba recién levantándose.

*¿Qué hora es?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras ve su celular.

*¿las 9?, maldición, voy muy atrasado*

Dice decimo vongola mientras se levanta, se baña y se viste para seguido salir por la puerta y empezar correr hacia la dirección que decía la carta de ayer, este llega todo cansado a la sede de tokiwadai, al entrar se encuentra con la supervisora quien lo regaña por llegar tan tarde, tsuna le muestra la invitación y esta le guía al gimnasio mientras le pasaba su uniforme, el castaño va a un camarín a ponérselo.

*esto la verdad es bastante cómodo*

Dice el mafioso mientras comienza a avanzar hacia el gimnasio, al estar en la entrada este intenta abrir la puerta pero esta se abre abruptamente golpeando al vongola dejándolo en el suelo, varios chicos salen corriendo.

*están locas.*

*hurgaron en nuestras cabezas.*

*nos electrocutaron.*

*salgamos de aquí.*

Fueron los gritos de varios alumnos quienes salieron corriendo Tirando humo de sus ropas.

*¿meterse en sus cabezas?, ¿electrocutados?, ¿Qué clase de tortura recibieron?*

Pregunta tsuna con bastante miedo.

*vaya, al parecer aun queda 1*

Dice una estudiante de tokiwadai, tenía el cabello corto y rubio.

*tu cara no la he visto antes, ¿recién llegaste?*

Pregunta otra estudiante con el cabello largo y azul.

*Llegaste en el momento perfecto, yo, kongou mitsuko te llevará a tu juicio*

Dice una chica con cabellos largos y negros.

*¿juicio?, ¿Qué van a hacerme?*

Se pregunta tsuna mentalmente.

*esto, yo creo que me arrepentí, así que si me disculpan*

Dice tsuna mientras intenta escapar pero alguien lo agarra de la camisa.

*no seas modesto*

Dice kongou mientras comienza a arrastrar al decimo vongola hacia el gimnasio, mientras con las supuestas juezas, misaka y misaki estaban sentadas en el escenario.

*que decepción*

Dice la numero 3.

*tu fuiste quien dijo que les diéramos una oportunidad misaka san*

Dice la rubia.

*si pero no contaba que tu te metieras en sus cabezas con mental out y vieras sus verdaderas intenciones, maldición, ¿Quién habría dicho que todos querían solamente estar rodeado de mujeres y presumir por ello?, apenas nos conocieron y ya formaron fantasías en sus cabezas*

Dice mikoto mientras la numero 5 suspira.

*de todas maneras ya se fueron así que no hay nada de que preocuparse*

Dice misaki.

*señorita misaka, reina, aquí traemos a otro que no pasó por el juicio*

Dice kongou mientras trae a un hombre el cual estaba atado y tenía un saco en su cabeza.

*ara ara, ¿aun faltaba otro?*

Pregunta shukohou.

*solo haz esto rápido para que nos podamos ir*

Dice misaka mientras la rubia asiente y presionando un botón de su control comienza a indagar en la cabeza de este, pero lo que vio la dejo impresionada, estaba tan nerviosa que en su cabeza comenzó a caer algunas gotas de sudor por su cara.

*¿pasa algo?*

Pregunta misaka.

*sáquenle el saco de la cabeza, quiero ver quien es*

Dice misaki increíblemente seria, kongou asiente un poco nerviosa, y le quita el saco al castaño, así todos vieron quien era, un cierto decimo jefe de la familia vongola, sawada tsunayoshi.

*¿tsuna chan?*

Pregunta kuroko impactada, mikoto salta, se posiciona al lado del castaño y lo desata.

*tsuna san, ¿estas bien?*

Pregunta la electromaster, el mafioso cae al suelo.

*se acabó, me van a torturar y moriré joven*

Murmura el castaño antes de desmayarse.

*tsuna san*

Grita misaka. Al rato después. Tsuna despierta, estaba en una camilla de enfermería, este se levanta y sale por la puerta, al estar fuera este ve a todas las chicas del tokiwadai rondando, hablando y cosas así, tsuna recuerda lo que sucedió hace un rato.

*Debo salir de aquí*

Piensa el decimo vongola pero en cuanto intentaba irse la puerta se cierra con el viento dando un gran portazo que captó la atención de todas las estudiantes que comienzan a mirarlo.

*oh, despertaste*

Dice la chica conocida como kongou, tsuna no lo piensa 2 veces y comienza a correr.

*que desgracia, maldita sea touma te daré un golpe después por darme tu mala suerte*

Grita el castaño sin ver por donde pasaba ya que choca con una chica, estos 2 se caen al suelo, cuando tsuna entra en si nota que su cara estaba sobre los pechos de la mujer.

*esta suavidad, ya la he sentido en otro lado. No espera, no es tiempo para pensar en eso*

piensa el decimo vongola mientras se levanta.

*lo siento mucho, no veía por donde iba*

Dice el castaño.

*vaya vaya, tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así*

Dice misaki sorprendiendo al vongola.

*¿misaki san?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras misaka y kuroko también llegan.

*hola*

Dicen las chicas.

*¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, ¿me van a torturar?*

Pregunta tsuna miedoso.

*no, no te preocupes, supongo que debemos explicarte esto*

Dice mikoto mientras procede a explicarle todo a tsuna.

*ya veo*

Dice el mafioso.

*¿y porque estas aquí tsuna chan?, ¿acaso te perdiste?*

Pregunta kuroko.

*no no, no es nada de eso, resulta que. Yo también fui invitado a formar parte por este proyecto*

Dice tsuna mostrando su invitación.

*¿queee?*

Preguntan misaka, misaki y kuroko.

Al rato estas explican a sus compañeras que tsuna era un amigo y había que tratarlo bien por lo que kongou, wannai y awatski le piden disculpas al decimo vongola, cosa que este las acepta de inmediato, todos intentan conocerlo, platican y le dan desayuno al pobre mafioso que ni siquiera alcanzó a comer en su casa, básicamente todo bien.

*oye tsuna san, ¿sabes algo?*

Pregunta misaki.

*¿Qué es?*

Pregunta el chico.

*estoy muy feliz de que mi salvador estudie en mi escuela*

Dice la chica mientras le da un gran abrazo al castaño haciéndolo sonrojar.

*Muy cerca, muy cerca, huele bien, es muy suave, aaaa maldición*

Piensa tsuna, ya después de clases nuestro protagonista comienza a caminar hasta su casa, sería tarde el cielo estaba rojo señal de que anochecería en cualquier momento, el castaño estaba pasando por el centro del distrito.

*fue bastante divertido, por un momento pensé que moriría, pero las chicas de tpkiwadai son bastante simpáticas, aunque voy a ser el único chico que estudie allí ya que los otros salieron corriendo por el escarmiento que les dieron misaki san y misaka san*

Dice el decimo vongola de buen animo, a lo lejos vería a alguien que conocía muy bien.

*¿misaka san?*

Pregunta el castaño pero corrige su respuesta al ver los lentes militares puestos en la cabeza de la chica.

*ah, es la gemela*

Dice tsuna, esta entra en un callejón ganándose la confusión de tsuna.

*¿Por qué entraría allí a estas horas?*

Pregunta el mafioso mientras se acerca a la entrada del callejón, este mira para todos lados y ve a un gato puesto en una caja a la entrada de una librería.

*esto es bastante extraño*

Piensa el vongola, el callejón parecía peligroso pero decide entrar de todas formas.

*hermana de misaka san, ¿estas ahí?*

Pregunta tsuna hasta que de repente encuentra unos zapatos en el suelo pertenecientes de la castaña, este se impacta pero prefirió mantenerse positivo.

*quizás se le cayo, no debo asumir nada, seguiré buscando*

Dice el mafioso mientras se adentra a lo mas oscuro.

*maldición, ¿y las luces?*

Pregunta tsuna para mirar hacia arriba y ver los focos destruidos.

*¿Qué rayos le pasa a este lugar?, necesita un mantenimiento*

Piensa el castaño, este avanza y sigue buscando pero de repente se escuchan disparos, cosa que alarmó al nuevo estudiante de tokiwadai.

*maldición*

Grita el castaño mientras corre para encontrar rápidamente a la gemela, este corre y corre sin parar, estaba cansado pero eso no lo detuvo, su intuición le gritaba peligro por todos lados.

*donde estas, donde demonios estas*

Piensa tsuna hasta doblar una esquina y ver algo que totalmente lo impactó, habían varias manchas de sangre en el suelo y las paredes, tsuna tenía una expresión en blanco pero de inmediato se vuelve a una de shock cuando sube su mirada y ve algo tirado en el suelo, un cuerpo, cubierto de sangre, la victima era la persona a quien tsuna estaba buscando, este mira en completo shock.

*que aburrido, ¿en serio subiré a nivel 6 de esta manera?*

Dice una voz a la vez que alguien sale desde la oscuridad a la luz, cierto peli blanco a quien tsuna consideraba algo cercano a un amigo.

*¿accelaretor?*

Pregunta tsuna en completo shock tomando por sorpresa al esper.

*eres tú*

Dice el chico sorprendido, estos 2 se miraban con una expresión de sorpresa.

Bueno chicos fin del capitulo espero que les haya gustado, denle like y subscribanse


	6. capitulo 6

Toaru no vongola family capitulo 6

*¿accelerator?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*eres, tú.*

Dice el peli blanco con sorpresa.

*¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué actúas como si ese cuerpo no estuviera ahí?, hay que llamar a una ambulancia*

Dice el castaño queriendo alejarse lo mas posible de la realidad, el albino por su parte no le veía el sentido a mentirle si estaba claro lo que había sucedido, pero algo no le gustaba de esto, no sabia lo que era pero no le agradaba para nada.

*ayúdame por favor, es una amiga muy preciada para mi*

Dice el vongola.

*¿una preciada amiga?, ¿esa muñeca?, no me hagas reír*

Dice el esper.

*¿muñecas?*

Pregunta tsuna impactado, este cae de rodillas.

*exacto, muñecas, ¿no lo sabias?, son solo unos inútiles clones de la numero 3 para uso militar, son solo objetos sin sentimientos*

Dice accelerator, el castaño baja la mirada, estaba realmente pensativo.

*¿clones?, ¿Cómo es posible?*

Se pregunta el decimo vongola.

*te preguntas como puede suceder eso ¿verdad?, para hacer clones tuyos debes dar tu mapa de ADN, ¿Qué quiere decir eso entonces?, que la railgun dio su aprobación para esto y entrego felizmente su mapa de ADN, crearon a estos clones y los mandan a morir ante mi*

Dice accelerator, tsuna estaba realmente en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero había algo que no cuadraba.

*aunque las estén creando para uso militar, ¡¿Por qué rayos las estas matando?!*

Grita el castaño, el nivel 5 lo observa antes de sonreír.

*por que quiero mas poder*

Dice el peli blanco.

*¿Qué?*

Pregunta el vongola.

*lo que escuchaste, para que lo entiendas me presentaré completamente, soy el nivel 5 numero uno de ciudad academia, accelerator, estoy participando en este experimento, para subir a nivel 6 y así ser tan poderoso que nadie quiera retarme*

Grita el albino.

*¿nivel 6?, ¿poder?, solo por eso estas matando a estas chicas?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras se levanta, una mezcla de emociones rondaban en su ser, tristeza, enojo, arrepentimiento, frustración y un montón mas, pero aun así decide levantarse y preguntar una ultima cosa.

*¿Cuántos clones has estado matando hasta ahora?*

Pregunta el castaño.

*¿eeh?, em, hasta ahora he matado a mas de diez mil*

Dice el esper mientras tsuna ya perdía los estribos, su polera comenzaba a romperse.

*entonces, te detendré como si fuera a morir*

Grita tsuna mientras entraba en modo última voluntad sin necesidad de sus pastillas, ese choque de emociones sirvieron como potenciador.

*oh, que interesante, pensaba que solo eras un nivel 0*

Dice accelerator, tsuna va a atacarlo inmediatamente pero en cuanto su puño entra en contacto su piel se escucha un sonido, de un momento para otro tsuna es enviado a una pared dejando un gran hueco.

*que demonios*

Dice el castaño.

*mi habilidad, se llama cambio de vectores, puedo controlar cualquier vector que entre en contacto en mi piel por lo que tus golpes son inútiles*

Dice el albino, tsuna sin importarle nada sigue golpeándolo todas la veces que pudo, accelerator seguía mandándolo a la misma pared, aun así este seguía levantándose para volver a atacar.

*tienes bastante energía, ¿tu habilidad te da mas proporciones físicas?, te he arrojado a la pared un montón de veces y aun sigues de píe, eres el primero que ha aguantado tanto a mi reflexión, pero ya es hora de acabar con esto*

Dice el esper mientras patea al decimo vongola mandándolo de nuevo a la pared pero antes de que este se volviera a levantar accelerator va y le comienza a aplastar el pecho, tsuna comenzaba a gritar de dolor.

*puedo matarte con solo colocar un dedo sobre ti, ¿crees que podrás derrotarme, no hagas reír maldita escoria*

Dice el albino, la llama en la cabeza de tsuna comienza a desaparecer.

*al parecer ese poder tiene un uso limitado de tiempo*

Piensa el nivel 5, el castaño ya resignándose a todo queda con la mirada baja, el albino observa como unas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla, de furia, paso a tristeza, la impotencia que nunca esperó sentir, el que asesinen a tu amigo frente a tus ojos y no poder hacer nada, esto era demasiado para el castaño, el esper chista la lengua y le retira el pie del pecho.

*como agradecimiento del café de la otra vez, te dejaré ir, ve escóndete o haz que esto nunca pasó no me interesa, pero si interfieres en mi camino una vez mas, te asesinare*

Dice el numero uno mientras comienza a retirarse, tsuna con sus ultimas fuerzas hace un vano intento por levantarse.

*no importa lo que haga, si no puedo proteger a un amigo, no soy mas que escoria*

Dice el castaño antes de perder la conciencia, este fue sumergido en un mundo completamente oscuro.

*No pude proteger a uni ni a misaka imouto, no merezco este poder, solo soy inútil tsuna, nada mas que eso*

Dice tsuna.

*entonces vuélvete mas fuerte*

Dice una voz.

*¿Riborn?*

Pregunta tsuna, una mano luminosa se extiende desde la oscuridad hacia tsuna, este la toma y es arrastrado espantando toda la oscuridad, este observa de quien era la mano que lo arrastró, era touma que estaba con una sonrisa sincera, no solo él sino que también habían mas personas atrás de él, todas las personas que conoció en lo poco que estuvo en ciudad academia.

*no te rindas tan fácil*

Dice touma.

*¿Qué no mereces ese poder?, no hagas esas bromas, ¿ya se te olvidó lo que hiciste por mi en ese centro de investigaciones?, no podría pensar en alguien mejor para tenerlo que tú*

Dice misaka.

*intentas no llamar la atención, no abusas de él, y solo lo usas cuando en realidad lo necesitas, si no fuera por ti la habría pasado mal en ese restaurante*

Dice misaki.

*Tsuna chan, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, quizás eres alguien con poca resistencia física, no eres inteligente y muchas cosas mas, yo soy alguien que cuida muchos sus amistades, no me junto con cualquiera, pero la razón por la cual acepte nuestra amistad, fue por tu corazón, aunque eres débil siempre ayudas a quien lo necesita, eres muy valiente tsuna chan, por eso es que me alegro de que seamos amigos*

Dice kuroko.

*nunca te he visto triste tsuna kun, no quiero que eso cambie*

Dice sáten.

*esfuérzate tsuna san confiamos en ti*

dice uiharu, tsuna queda impactado con lo que estaba sucediendo.

*tu sola influencia cambia a las personas, hiciste muy buenos amigos en los que confiar haciendo algo que solo tú sabes hacer, llegar al corazón de los demás*

Dice riborn, tsuna se arrodilla y comienza a llorar, no tenía idea de que tenía tan buenos amigos.

*gracias chicos, en serio, muchas gracias*

Dice el decimo vongola.

*Vamos levántate, tienes trabajo que hacer*

Dice touma mientras tsuna lo observa.

*¿no vas a ayudarme a que todos volvamos con una sonrisa a casa?*

Pregunta el chico de pelos de punta, tsuna se seca sus lagrimas.

*por supuesto que sí, acabaré con ese experimento salvaré a los clones que quedan, y también.*

Dice tsuna mientras recuerda las palabras del albino.

*por que quiero mas poder*

Dice el esper.

*y también, destruiré la ilusión de accelerator*

Dice tsuna, todos lo miraban con una sonrisa.

*así se habla, ahora despierta y ve*

Dice touma, tsuna se levanta y comienza a caminar.

*adiós chicos*

Dice el castaño despidiéndose, este desaparece de su conciencia.

*tsuna, tsuna, oye, despierta*

Dice una voz, tsuna abre los ojos inmediatamente y nota a touma al frente suyo muy preocupado.

*menos mal despertaste, ¿Qué rayos pasó?*

Pregunta el chico, tsuna recuerda todo lo que sucedió.

*touma san, si estas aquí entonces viste lo que pasó aquí con la hermana de misaka ¿verdad?.

Pregunta tsuna, el estudiante asiente.

*cuando vi su cuerpo llame de inmediato a anti skil pero en cuento llegaron había desaparecido, resulta que misaka imouto es solo un clon de muchos que existen de misaka, cuando iba saliendo te encontré aquí, pensé que corriste la misma suerte*

Dice el chico peli puntiagudo.

*Bien, tengo que hacer algo ahora mismo*

Dice tsuna mientras se levanta.

*¿A dónde vas?*

Pregunta kamillou.

*¿a que mas?, voy a ver una solución a todo esto*

Dice el castaño.

*pero*

Refuta touma.

*tu también estabas por intentar algo ¿verdad?, tu tampoco te quedaras de brazos cruzados, así que no te quito mas tiempo, ve y yo iré por mi parte*

Dice tsuna mientras touma sonríe.

*prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro*

Dice el peli negro.

*lo prometo, regresemos a casa con una sonrisa*

Dice el castaño, estos 2 chocan puños y se van por sus respectivos lados.

Tsuna vuelve a su casa y agarra su celular para comenzar a llamar a un numero.

*¿hola?*

Pregunta una voz.

*riborn*

Dice tsuna.

*¿tsuna?, ¿Cómo va en ciudad academia?, ¿necesitas algo?*

Pregunta el tutor.

*si, ¿hay alguna forma de sacar información sobre los experimentos que se llevan a cabo en ciudad academia*

Pregunta el decimo vongola.

*ciudad academia tiene su información muy bien resguardada, no será fácil*

Dice el arcobaleno.

*Por favor, lo necesito para algo importante*

Dice tsuna.

*tienes algo mas especifico para buscar?*

Pregunta riborn.

*algo relacionado con el ascenso a nivel 6 por medio de clones de la numero 3 de ciudad academia*

Dice el vongola.

*eso fue muy especifico, danos unos minutos para avisarle a la familia que busquen algo parecido y lo enviaremos a tu celular*

Dice el asesino a sueldo.

*muchas gracias, adiós*

Dice tsuna, riborn acepto esto sin rechistar ya que cuando su estudiante se enfocaba en algo así era por algo sumamente importante el cual involucraba a alguien importante para el próximo jefe de la mafia.

*Ten cuidado, tsuna*

Dice riborn mientras el vongola se cambia de ropa ya que la suya fue destruida por entrar en ultima voluntad.

*ahora solo debo esperar a que riborn me envíe la información*

Piensa el castaño, este busca algo entre su bolsillo sacando sus guantes y su caja de pastillas.

*solo me quedan 2 pastillas de ultima voluntad por lo que solo podré entrar una vez en modo hyper, debo aprovecharlo bien*

Dice el decimo vongola, este observa una lata de café que había comprado antes pero se le había olvidado tomársela, le recordaba mucho al albino.

*te salvaré de tu propio juicio, lo juro*

Dice tsuna, una notificación suena del celular del mafioso, era su tutor que le envió todos los detalles sobre el experimento de cambio a nivel 6, tsuna lee todo.

*no puedo creer que cosas así de atroces ocurran en el mundo, aun no se nada de la realidad*

Piensa el vongola, este llega a un mapa que tenía marcado los lugares donde se llevarían a cabo los experimentos, pero se concentró en una especifica.

*¿otro experimento a las 8 y media?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras observa bien la dirección y mira la hora.

*maldición quedan 10 minutos, debo apresurarme*

Dice tsuna mientras sale corriendo de su casa.

Con touma.

Este confronta a misaka en el puente.

*¿Qué haces aquí?*

Pregunta la railgun.

*eso quisiera preguntarte*

Responde el chico.

*puedo hacer lo que quiera donde quiera y cuando quiera, los delincuentes no cuentan como peligro, para empezar, no tienes derecho para sermonearme*

Dice misaka.

*detente, ya lo se todo, sobre el experimento de nivel 6, accelerator y sobre tus clones*

Dice el poseedor del imagine breaker mostrando un papel, misaka queda perpleja pero logra calmarse.

*el hecho de que tengas esos papeles significa que entraste a mi habitación sin permiso ¿verdad?, usualmente eso te sentenciaría a muerte, ¿así que te preocupaste por mi luego de leer eso? *

Pregunta misaka.

*por supuesto que estoy preocupado*

Dice el chico con pelos de punta.

*Es reconfortante escuchar a alguien decir eso aunque sea mentira*

Dice la esper.

*no estoy mintiendo, perdón por entrar a tu habitación, aceptaré mi castigo después, ¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo?*

Pregunta touma.

*estuve atacando centros de investigación mi plan era congelar el experimento pero fue inútil, siempre aparecía otro, tratan a esas chicas como animales experimentales*

Dice la castaña.

*pero, los clones humanos son violaciones a la ley nacional ¿verdad?, si expones eso a las autoridades*

Dice el peli negro.

*este experimento esta en constante vigilancia del three diagram, por lo que debe significat que las autoridades dieron su consentimiento, este problema lo causé yo, por debo salvarlas*

Dice la numero 3.

*¿sabes?, el three diagram calculó que perderé en 125 movimientos si lucho contra accelerator, pero, si pierdo miserablemente en el primer movimiento, entonces los cálculos estarían mal y los científicos tendrían que reconocer su fracaso ya que no se podría alcanzar el nivel 6*

Dice misaka.

*entonces, ¿quieres morir?*

Pregunta touma, la castaña se impresiona un poco pero decide responder.

*si*

Dice la chica.

*¿crees que con tu muerte se salvarán las hermanas restantes?*

Pregunta el estudiante.

*si, de hecho iré a buscar a accelerator ahora*

Dice la esper mientras se va retirando pero touma le tapa la trayectoria.

*muévete*

Dice misaka.

*no, no me moveré, no quiero que esas chicas mueran, pero tampoco dejaré que vayas y mueras por ellas*

Dice touma.

*entonces me detendrás a la fuerza?, ¿mientras una mas va a morir ahora?, no me jodaas*

Grita misaka mientras hace que varios rayos eléctricos salgan de ella, touma extiende sus brazos.

*no, no peleare, ¿Por qué alguien tiene que ser asesinado?, eso es algo que no puedo aceptar, ni tsuna tampoco*

Dice el chico con pelos de punta.

*¿dijiste tsuna?*

Pregunta misaka.

*si, ahora mismo él esta viendo otra solución al problema, hoy día lo vi inconsciente en un callejón, convenientemente el mismo en el que vi el cuerpo de tu hermana, no hay que ser inteligente para armar las piezas*

Dice touma mientras misaka queda perpleja.

*no me digas qué*

Dice la railgun.

*si, accelerator barrió el piso con el, y aun así quiere salvarlas sin que nadie muera*

Dice el poseedor del imagine breaker.

*el amigo de la infancia de kuroko se involucro en esto, debo actuar cuanto antes*

Piensa la chica mientras mas chispas comenzaban a emerger.

*muévete o saldrás lastimado*

Dice la numero 3.

*no, no dejaré que mueras*

Dice touma y así misaka empieza atacar mientras él peli negro no hacía nada, se dejaba lastimar aunque tenía los medios para defenderse, después de unos ataques mas.

*¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no te defiendes?*

Pregunta la castaña.

*por que no quiero verte lastimada, ni a ti ni a las hermanas, vamos a encontrar otra solución, que no involucre que alguien muera*

Dice el peli negro.

*muévete ahora, o si no, no vivirás para contarlo*

Dice misaka insegura al borde se lagrimas.

*entonces ataca cuantas veces quieras, yo no hare nada*

Dice el chico con pelos de punta.

*Por favor, insúltame, cúlpame, di que soy una villana*

Dice la chica desesperada.

*no, no haré nada, no dejaré que vayas a morir, ni yo ni tsuna queremos eso*

Dice touma, sus palabras fueron la gota que rebalso el vaso, misaka descarga una gran rayo de electricidad haciendo un daño por área, después de que disipara el polvo misaka observa al chico tirado en el suelo inconsciente, al rato después.

Touma comienza a abrir los ojos.

*¿Dónde estoy?*

Pregunta el chico con pelos de punta, este nota que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de la railgun.

*¿Por qué no te defendiste?, dejaste que te golpeara y te dejara inconsciente, tu corazón pudo haberse detenido*

Dice misaka, touma sonríe un poco, una lagrima cae en su cara.

*¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo de esa manera?*

Pregunta la castaña con sus lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, touma da una sonrisa sincera.

*por que estoy feliz de ser tu amigo, al igual que tsuna, por eso es que queremos ayudar*

Dice el peli negro mientras misaka se rompe a llorar, al rato después este se levanta.

*Iré a derrotar a accelerator, tsuna también vendrá, volveremos todos con una sonrisa, lo prometo*

Dice el chico mientras comienza a correr.

Con tsuna, este estaba corriendo en dirección al lugar del experimento.

*maldición, el lugar queda bastante lejos pero ya estoy por llegar*

Dice tsuna mientras logra observar a lo lejos el almacén con contenedores, pero había algo mas, una gran masa morada aparece en el cielo, sin duda no era nada bueno, la intuición de tsuna le decía que era peligroso.

*maldición*

Grita el decimo vongola.

Con touma, después de una batalla contra el esper numero uno, queda tumbado en el pido ensangrentado mientras el albino comenzaba a crear su ataque de plasma.

*jaja, nadie puede detenerme, el mundo es jodidamente mío, nadie me querrá retar nunca mas*

Grita el albino.

*accelerator*

Dice una chica, era misaka quien le estaba apuntando con una moneda, este solo la miraba como si fuera un insecto.

*no, no lo hagas, misaka*

Dice el nivel 0 a duras penas.

*lo siento, no podre cumplir lo que querías, pero si muero, todo se detendrá, se que es egoísta pero, quiero que vivas, y tsuna también*

Dice la chica mientras se preparaba para disparar.

*adiós*

Dice la esper como sus ultimas palabras.

Pero alguien dijo algo que ella conocía muy bien.

*ix burner*

Al segundo después un rayo calorífico pasó por al lado de la castaña dirección a la masa morada, gracias a la presión que esta ejerció, el plasma se desvaneció.

*¿pero que demonios?, ¿energía calorífica?, una de un tipo que nunca vi antes*

Dice accelerator.

*un momento, ese ataque*

Dice misaka sorprendida, unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar por atrás de ella, cuando la nivel 5 voltea a ver quien era se tapa la boca para evitar llorar, era tsuna quien estaba en su modo hyper.

*tsuna san*

Dice misaka incrédula al borde de las lagrimas.

*no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí así que puedes estar tranquila*

Dice el castaño mientras le da una mirada a touma.

*buen trabajo reteniéndolo ahora deja todo en mis manos*

Dice el decimo vongola, el peli blanco lo miraba sorprendido.

*te di una oportunidad para que pudieras vivir ¿y así me lo agradeces?, te dije que te escondieras, por que rayos vienes aquí de nuevo si no podrás vencerme*

Grita desesperado accelerator.

*te equivocas, he estado analizando tu poder y por fin pude encontrar una debilidad*

Dice tsuna mientras imbuye sus manos en llamas.

*¿crees que el fuego me hará algo?, ¿estas bromeando?, bien, ya te di tu oportunidad pero si quieres morir, entonces cumpliré tu deseo*

Grita el numero uno mientras pisa el suelo y va rápidamente a golpear al mafioso, este lo esquiva impulsado por sus llamas.

*ya veo, así que esos guantes ayudan a impulsarte, buen truco pero no será suficiente*

Grita el albino mientras vuelve a pisar el suelo, varios escombros salen volando hacia el chico el cual comienza a esquivarlas poco a poco debido a rapidez que iban, algunas piedras chocan con su cuerpo haciéndole daño.

*necesito una apertura*

Piensa el decimo vongola.

*maldita sea, eres escoria, pronto vas a perecer ante mi, escapa antes de que sea tarde y te mate*

Dice el peli blanco mientras sigue arrojando mas escombros pero en un momento de todos los escombros había una apertura del tamaño suficiente para que pasara el vongola.

*la encontré*

Dice tsuba mientras coloca sus manos una sobre otra y desaparece de la vista del peli blanco.

*¿pero que?*

Pregunta accelerator, el decimo vongola aparece por atrás de él y con una gran velocidad lo golpea en la cara mandándolo alguno metros lejos, el esper se toca el rostro.

*¿Qué demonios?, ¿Qué mierda es esto?, ¿Por qué este tipo puede atacarme si antes lo hice polvo*

Grita el albino, tsuna aparece de la nada al frente suyo.

*la respuesta es simple*

Dice el castaño mientras golpea al numero uno en el estomago.

*tu poder solo funciona mientras puedas comprender la composición de lo que quieres controlar*

Dice el mafioso mientras da otro golpe al nivel 5.

*las llamas de la voluntad no es algo que puedas comprender de un momento para otro por lo que no podrás reflectarlo*

Dice tsuna golpeando nuevamente a accelerator dejándolo sin guardia para dar el golpe final.

*por lo que la victoria de esta batalla, la llevo yo*

Dice el castaño preparando su puño pero en cuanto lo lanza, la llama en su cabeza desaparece y sus guantes regresaban a la normalidad.

*¿eeh?*

Pregunta el decimo vongola confundido, el nivel 5 aprovecha y le da un golpe mandandolo a chocar con un contenedor.

*aaaa*

Grita tsuna de dolor.

*tsuna san*

Grita misaka, touma solo miraba impresionado mientras intentaba levantarse.

*jaja, se te acabo el tiempo, fuiste realmente interesante pero ahora, llegó la hora de terminar esto, que gracioso, tu propio poder te traicionó.

Dice el esper.

*¿mi poder me traicionó?*

Pregunta tsuna mientras accelerator manda varias vigas de metal al castaño.

*intente ayudarte a salir de esta pero como no me escuchas, solo te queda morir*

Dice el peli blanco levantando una gran cortina de humo.

*tsuna saaan*

Grita misaka, al despejarse el polvo se logra notar al castaño en el suelo, ensangrentado y al parecer inconsciente.

*no, ¿Por qué siempre lastimo a alguien cercano?, ¿Por qué?*

Pregunta la railgun.

*vaya, vaya, ¿eso es todo?, que decepción, bueno, ¿en que estaba?*

Pregunta accelerator mientras observa al clon de la numero 3, este se acerca a ella pero misaka se pone en frente.

*¿quieres morir también?, que así sea*

Dice el albino mientras acerca su mano a la nivel 5, esta miraba con horror sin poder hacer nada, pero se escucha un sonido de metales, era tsuna quien se estaba levantando, sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas, tenía la mirada baja, todos miraban impresionados.

*impresionante tsuna, fuiste muy herido y aun así te levantas, debería seguir tu ejemplo *

Dice touma mientras se para.

*¿Qué mi poder me traicionó?, no, me da igual si puedo usarlos o no, te detendré a toda costa, ya que si no lo hago, no podre morir en paz*

Grita tsuna, una gran llama sale desde su anillo haciéndolo entrar en su modo hyper nuevamente, touma se acercaba a su lado mientras que entre los 2 comenzaban a caminar hacia el nivel 5, este retrocede un poco pero dándose cuenta de lo que hizo vuelve a poner la frente en alto.

*¿Qué mierda me esta pasando?, están muy lastimados, además, con solo tocarlos podré acabarlos*

Dice el peli blanco decidiéndose.

*muy bien, ustedes son muy interesantes, son, muy, divertidooos*

Grita accelerator mientras va a toda velocidad para derrotar a sus contrincantes.

*mueraan*

Grita el nivel 5 estirando sus 2 manos, estaba a punto de llegar a sus victimas perro en cuanto estuvo a unos centímetros de ellos, tsuna y touma bloquean un brazo cada uno bajando la guardia del peli blanco.

*aprieta los dientes numero uno, ya que el mas débil esta por darte una paliza*

Dice el chico con pelos de punta dando un oper cot al albino mientras tsuna imbuye sus manos en fuego.

*yo, no vine aquí para derrotarte, si estoy aquí, es porque quiero salvarte y así proteger esas vidas importantes para mi*

Grita tsuna golpeando al nivel 5 en toda la cara enviándolo a volar dejándolo fuera de combate, misaka y su clon miraban sorprendidas, tsuna y touma se miraron con una sonrisa antes de que este ultimo se desmayara.

*oye*

Dice el castaño preocupado pero en cuanto sale de su modo hyper los daños colaterales llegaron haciéndolo caer al suelo, este tira una ultima mirada al clon para seguidamente sonreír quedando inconsciente.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo, y antes de terminar iremos con los saludos que prometí en un video, que se trataba de ir a putear en un video al malboros, conste que ya no haré mas saludos por lo que esta Sera la única vez que lo haga, así que dele con los saludos.

Un saludo para Madness_130. Omega rugal. Disaier g. Echii sama, black ghost evil crai. Juan sandoval. Marco 2830. Bueno hasta ahí he visto de los que comentaron así que gracias pornel apoyo, sin nada que decir, nos vemos


	7. capitulo 7

Toaru no vongola family capitulo 7.

Después de la pelea con accelerator, nuestro castaño abre lentamente sus ojos.

*Dónde, ¿estoy?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*estas en el hospital, dice misaka respondiendo a tu pregunta.

*¿imouto san?, ah, es verdad, yo y touma luchamos contra accelerator*

Dice el vongola recordando algo.

*touma, ¿Cómo está él?*

Pregunta el próximo jefe de la mafia.

*esta en otra habitación, esta durmiendo, dice misaka intentando calmar tu preocupación.

*entiendo, eso es bueno*

Dice tsuna en un suspiro de alivio.

*¿Y tu?, ¿estas bien?, tienes varías vendas*

Dice el castaño.

*si, estoy bien, el experimento se canceló y esto no es nada comparado con ustedes dice misaka con convicción.

*no digas eso, tu también haz hecho mucho*

Dice el vongola.

*¿en serio?, pregunta misaka sin tener un recuerdo de algo que haya hecho para ayudarlos.

Tsuna alza su mano para tocar la cabeza del clon.

*ustedes, nos dieron un motivo por el cual luchar, intentaban vivir sus vidas como gente normal lo cual es admirable viniendo de ustedes, intentando sobrevivir a toda costa, lo único que les puedo decir es, bien hecho, adelante y vivan la vida que desean*

Dice el decimo vongola con una sonrisa sincera, la chica se sorprende por lo dicho.

*¿Qué es esto?, misaka comienza a sentir un peso en su pecho a la vez que mi cuerpo empieza temblar, además, siento algo raro bajando por mi mejilla, misaka nunca ha experimentado esto antes.

*eso es solo otra prueba mas de que eres una persona normal*

Dice tsuna.

*Los pensamientos de misaka se vuelven confusos, siento una especie de impulso, ¿Qué me esta pasando?, pregunta misaka intentando controlarse.

Pero en eso el castaño la atrae hacia su pecho.

*no, deja que tu cuerpo tome el control esta vez, no pienses en nada*

Dice tsuna, la imouto sin poder soportarlo mas se acurruca al pecho de su salvador y deja que las lagrimas caigan comenzando a llorar, el decimo vongola le acariciaba la cabeza en el proceso.

*has pasado por mucho, pero ya todo terminó, ahora podrás vivir una vida pacifica sin que nadie te diga lo que debas hacer con ella, eso solo puedes decidirlo tú*

Dice el castaño.

*misaka se siente mal pero a la vez bien, misaka no entiende nada.

*no tienes que comprenderlo, eso es lo precioso de las emociones humanas*

Dice el mafioso, la chica seguía llorando en el pecho del sawada.

Pasan 2 días y el vongola seguía en cama, con suerte pudo hablar con touma sobre lo ocurrido, a los segundos se pudo escuchar el golpeteo de una puerta.

*adelante*

Dice tsuna.

*soy yo*

Dice una chica que tsuna conocía muy bien.

*¿misaka san?*

Pregunta el mafioso.

*¿es tan raro que te venga a visitar?*

Pregunta la nivel 5.

*no no, por favor no me malinterpretes, solo me sorprendió un poco, de todas maneras, ¿Qué necesitas?*

pregunta tsuna.

*yo solo, esto.*

Dice la chica antes de tomar aire.

*gracias por ayudarme, en todo, a ustedes 2 por cambiarles el futuro a ellas*

Dice mikoto.

*no tienes que agradecérmelo, somos amigos, siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte misaka san*

Dice el decimo vongola, la chica saca una bolsa que estaba escondiendo en su espalda.

*También en agradecimiento, hice unas galletas, para los 2, pero no se si quedaron bien la verdad*

Dice la numero 3 apenada, pero en cuanto vuelve en si nota que la bolsa ya no estaba en su poder.

*¿eeh?*

Pregunta la chica para justo ver como el castaño estaba comiendo las galletas silenciosamente.

*es es espera, ¿Por qué te las estas comiendo?*

Pregunta la nivel 5 sonrojada.

*delicioso, están muy sabrosas misaka san, de seguro a touma san le gustarán también*

Dice el mafioso.

*¿tu crees?, ósea, el idiota cuando lo fui s visitar me dijo que le gustaban las galletas caceras, por lo que me motivó a hacerlas, pero no se si entregárselas*

Dice misaka nerviosa.

*una vez mi tutor dijo que para lograr grandes cosas lo primero es confiar en uno mismo, empiezo a entender a lo que se refería, ve y hazlo, estoy seguro de que lo apreciará*

Dice tsuna intentando ser lo mas perceptivo que pudo con esto, ya que le costó al principio notar lo que sentía la castaña, y él tampoco sabía cosas del amor.

*supongo que tienes razón, iré y se las daré, gracias, cuídate tsuna san, nos vemos pronto*

Dice la chica mientras se va de la habitación.

*claro adiós*

Dice el castaño, mientras la chica sale por la puerta, pero vuelve para mencionar algo.

*ah, se me olvidaba, cuando llegué aquí kuroko me llamó, y le dije que te vine a visitar debido a que estabas en el hospital, no pude recibir respuesta ya que cortó al segundo que se lo dije, supongo que ya sabes lo que viene así que prepárate*

Dice misaka mientras se iba completamente dejando a un tsuna tembloroso de miedo.

*maldicióoon, ahora debo inventar una excusa para kuroko chan, que desgracia*

Dice el castaño.

*bien, ¿Qué le puedo decir?, según misaka san kuroko debería estar en camino por lo que demorará, debo inventar algo mientras tanto*

Dice el decimo vongola pero en eso se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas de alguien corriendo por los pasillos.

*ah, es verdad, olvidé algo importante*

Dice el chico mientras la puerta de su habitación se abre abruptamente.

*tsuna chan*

Grita una cierta nivel 4.

*había olvidado que mi mejor amiga es una gran teleporter de nivel 4, touma, en serio me lass vas a pagar*

Grita el castaño en sus pensamientos.

*esto, hola kuroko chan*

Dice el chico con una sonrisa.

*nada de hola, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que te pasó?, no tuve noticias de ti por algún tiempo y ahora onee sama me dice que estas en el hospital, nunca me dices nada de lo que te agobia, siento como si no confiaras en mi, No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, se supone que yo era la que debía cuidarte, pero si te pasara algo, yo, yo.

Dice kuroko al borde de las lagrimas, pero en ese mismo momento tsuna se levanta de la cama y le da un abrazo.

*lo siento, yo, no sabia que te sentías así, en serio lo siento, me aventuré demasiado sin considerar que circunstancias traería esto para ti, desde ahora en adelante, no mas secretos*

Dice tsuna.

*¿Lo prometes?*

Pregunta kuroko.

*lo prometo*

Dice el vongola mientras la esper le corresponde el abrazo, cabe destacar que kuroko era la única a la que tsuna le mostraría ese tipo de afecto al igual que ella hacia tsuna ya que eran amigos de la infancia.

*bien, supongo que ahora debo explicarte lo que pasó*

Dice el castaño pero la teleporter coloca un dedo en su boca.

*tranquilo, si no me quisiste decir nada antes debió ser por algo importante así que no te exigiré una explicación*

Dice la chica de coletas.

*ya veo, gracias kuroko chan*

Dice el decimo vongola con una sonrisa.

*bueno, ahora iré a buscar a onee sama, nos vemos en otro momento, ah, y toma, te traje algunas frutas*

Dice la esper colocando el cesto en el mueble al lado de la camilla.

*gracias, nos vemos kuroko chan, cuídate mucho*

Dice el castaño.

*igualmente, adiós*

Dice la chica saliendo de la habitación, mas tarde ese mismo día nuestro protagonista habia recibido visitas de algunas personas mas como sáten, uiharu, kongou mitsuko y sus amigas, incluso de index. El mafioso estaba acostado mirando el techo, estaba realmente feliz con los resultados, el experimento se canceló y las chicas restantes podrán vivir una vida pacifica ahora, se estaba haciendo tarde por lo que el futuro líder de la mafia se dispondría a dormir pero en eso escucha el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada.

*¿eeh?, ¿visitas?, que extraño, según yo han venido todas las personas que conozco en ciudad academia*

Piensa el castaño mientras se levanta para abrir, cuando corre la puerta el decimo se impresiona al ver quienes venían a visitarlo.

*¿Misaki san?, ¿hokaze san?*

Pregunta el mafioso.

*hola tsuna san, ha pasado un tiempo, la reina quería visitarte*

Dice la peli morada pero en cuanto mira a la rubia esta se impacta al observar a la nivel 5 en completo shock murmurando algunas cosas.

*se olvidó completamente de mi, no puedo creerlo, ¿acaso cree que soy una desagradecida y no lo visitaría?, ¿fue un error venir aquí?, a lo mejor si, esta es la segunda vez que alguien importante para mi me olvida también, es un sentimiento muy desagradable*

Murmura misaki.

*em, ¿reina?, ¿Qué le pasa?*

Pregunta hokaze, tsuna estaba confundido hasta que ve la mano de la rubia reconociendo el control que llevaba, tsuna lo entendió todo.

*¿leyó mi mente?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*reina, reaccione por favor*

Dice llunko Preocupada, un rato después.

*Lo siento mucho lo siento mucho*

Dice sawada arrodillado en frente de la rubia.

*tsuna san, por favor levántate, no deberías hacer eso estando herido*

Dice la peli morada.

*esta bien, te perdono, pero solo porque estas lastimado, así que recuéstate en tu camilla*

Dice la mental out, el castaño comienza a levantarse pero en ese mismo momento este se tambalea comenzando a caer.

*¿tsuna san?*

Dice hokaze agarrándolo antes de que llegara al suelo.

*Lo siento, aun me duele el cuerpo*

Dice el decimo vongola recostándose en su cama con ayuda de llunko.

*Ten mas cuidado, no te has recuperado bien aun*

Dice misaki.

*si, perdón*

Dice el mafioso, pero en eso se escucha el sonido de un estomago rugiendo el cual provenía de tsuna.

*ara ara tsuna kun, ¿no haz comido nada?*

Pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa juguetona.

*ahora que lo pienso no he comido en todo el día*

Dice el castaño avergonzado, la chica da una sonrisa burlona.

*bueno, me lo temía, así que te traje esto*

Dice la rubia sacando algo de su bolso.

*sorpresa, es algo que se esta volviendo muy popular en el mundo de los postres, el pastel en frasco*

Dice la mental out.

*misaki san, no debiste*

Dice el vongola.

*¿acaso no puedo comprarle algo a mi amigo y salvador quien esta en el hospital?*

Pregunta misaki.

*por favor para con eso, me estas dando mucho crédito*

Dice tsuna.

*como digas mi héroe, toma*

Dice la nivel 5 sujetando una cuchara con un poco de pastel.

*espera, ¿me darás de comer tú?, creo que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta*

Dice el castaño nervioso.

*¿sabes tsuna san?, mucha gente desearía estar en la posición en la que estas ahora, el salvarle la vida a la reina significa mucho por lo que ella y su camarilla que somos nosotras estamos agradecidas contigo.

Dice hokaze.

*ya veo, pero aun así no debería.

Dice el mafioso pero es interrumpido por la rubia quien coloca la cuchara en la boca del chico.

*deja de quejarte y come*

Dice misaki con una sonrisa, tsuna se había sonrojado mientras tragaba.

*¿esta rico?*

Pregunta la chica.

*si, gracias*

Dice tsuna todavía nervioso.

*vamos, no te avergüences, mejor vete acostumbrando porque vendré todos los días a visitarte y darte de comer*

Dice la esper.

*y yo estaré encantada de acompañarla por supuesto *

Dice hokaze.

*chicas, en serio, no es necesario*

Dice el decimo vongola.

*sin peros, mañana volveré y tenlo por seguro*

Dice la chica mientras el castaño asentía con un sonrojo.

Mientras una persona desconocida observa a tsuna a través de la ventana.

*imagine breaker, la mental out y la railgun, sin contar a varios esper fuertes, estas reuniendo gente poderosa e interesante tsuna*

Dice una voz antes de anotar en su cuaderno algo de información para después irse.

Y así pasan los días con la rubia cumpliendo su palabra, al cabo de una semana, el decimo vongola es dado de alta por lo que con algunas vendas todavía sale del hospital.

*hasta que al fin salí*

Dice tsuna estirándose.

*me pregunto donde están las chicas, ah, es verdad, misaki san me dijo que estaban por terminar las vacaciones de verano por lo que de seguro están preparando sus cosas*

Dice el mafioso antes de recordar algo.

*un momento, yo voy a su misma escuela, eso significa que también comienzo mañana, y no tengo nada listo, maldición*

Dice el futuro jefe de la mafia bastante preocupado, pero aun así comienza a caminar hasta su departamento, al llegar este estaba por abrir la puerta pero se detiene en seco al escuchar como sonaba la perilla del apartamento de al lado, al segundo después aparece touma seguido de index, ambos tenían unas maletas.

*¿touma san?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*¿tsuna?, hola, veo que te dieron de alta, ¿te recuperaste del todo?*

Pregunta el chico con pelos de punta.

*aun me duele un poco mis heridas, pero con un poco de descanso ya estarán bien*

Dice el castaño.

*ya veo*

Dice el peli negro.

*aun así tengo una duda, ¿Cómo diablos te recuperaste tan rápido?, quedaste incluso peor que yo en la lucha contra accelerator*

Pregunta el mafioso incrédulo.

*Esto, creo que de tantas veces que he ido al hospital mi cuerpo es mas resistente al daño y además supongo que puedo recuperarme mas rápido, efectos de mi mala suerte*

Dice kamillou.

*Hablando de mala suerte, estas bien ahora mismo ¿verdad?*

Pregunta tsuna.

*si, estoy como nuevo, ¿Por qué?*

Pregunta el poseedor del imagine breaker pero en ese momento un golpe llega a su cara haciendo que se caiga cortesía del castaño.

*¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?, aunque no me dolió, pero aun así fue innecesario*

Dice el chico enojado.

*créeme cuando te digo que te lo merecías*

Dice el sawada.

*¿eeeh?, no me jodas con eso*

Grita touma enojado, los 2 chicos se miraban bastante molestos para al segundo después comenzar a reír.

*jajaja, no se puede se serio contigo tsuna*

Dice el peli negro.

*jajaja, digo lo mismo de ti*

Dice el castaño.

*bien, supongo que es hora de irme*

Dice el estudiante de preparatoria.

*¿te vas de viaje?*

Pregunta el vongola observando el equipaje.

*si, verás, mis papás me invitaron a la playa, y la verdad es que quería verlos por lo que, bueno, ya sabes*

Susurra kamillou para que index no escuchara.

*ya veo, entonces ve, supongo que esas oportunidades no se dan a menudo*

Dice el castaño.

*lo siento, te invitaría pero mis padres arrendaron solo 2 habitaciones, una para index y otra para mi*

Dice el chico con pena.

*no te preocupes, de todas formas yo solo estorbaría, ve y diviértete con tu familia*

Dice tsuna con una sonrisa.

*gracias, te traeré un recuerdo de allá, vámonos index, nos vemos tsuna*

Dice kamillou.

*adiós*

Dice el vongola, después de que el chico se fuera, el castaño se dirige a abrir la puerta de su apartamento, era de noche, por lo que el mafioso se haría algo rápido para comer e iría a dormir rápidamente pero en cuanto abre su puerta encuentra algo que lo deja sorprendido.

*oh, deeciimoo, ¿Cómo ha estado?*

Pregunta una persona con suma alegría, un chico a quien el castaño conocía bien, su autoproclamado mano derecha y su guardián de la tormenta, gokudera háyato.

*¿eeee?*

Pregunta tsuna en shock.

Con kuroko y misaka, estas estaban volviendo a los cuartos de tokiwadai.

*¿segura de que fue buena idea dejar solo a tsuna chan después de que lo dieran de alta?*

Pregunta misaka.

*tampoco me gustaba la idea, pero habían muchas cosas que debíamos hacer, si no lo hacíamos la supervisora nos mataría*

Dice kuroko.

*tienes razón*

Dice la castaña, estas 2 entran a la edificación de dormitorios comenzando a caminar por los pasillos.

*oye kuroko*

Dice la nivel 5.

*¿Qué pasa onee sama?*

Pregunta shirai.

*¿Cómo conociste a tsuna san?*

Pregunta la chica.

*¿eh?, ¿Por qué la pregunta?*

Dice la teleporter.

*solo tengo curiosidad*

Dice mikoto.

*esta bien, todo comenzó cuando nuestras madres se conocieron en la escuela y volvieron a reencontrarse cuando tenían hijos, por lo que le pareció buena idea a mi madre visitar a la tía nana cuando yo tenía 5 años, cuando vi por primera vez a la tía nana pude observar a un tímido niño que se escondía atrás de su madre.

*vamos, tsuna, saluda*

Dice nana sawada, en eso kuroko se tele transporta al lado del castaño sorprendiéndolo haciendo que se cayera.

*vamos, debes tener buenos modales, mi nombre es shirai kuroko, ¿y tú?*

Pregunta la niña.

*em, tsunayoshi, sawada*

Dice el castaño.

P*ya veo, es un gusto, pero primero levántate*

Dice kuroko tendiéndole la mano al chico.

*esto, gracias*

Dice tsuna aceptando el gesto.

*ya veo, así que se conocían desde muy pequeños*

Dice misaka.

*si, al principio no me agradaba mucho ya que era miedoso, pésimo en los estudios y deportes*

Dice la nivel 4.

*¿entonces como se hicieron amigos?*

Pregunta la railgun.

*una vez unos matones buscaban pelea conmigo, en ese momento podía acabar con ellos como quisiera, pero en cuanto intentaron lanzarme un golpe tsuna chan se puso al frente mío y recibió el golpe por mi, al ver eso acabé con los tipos en unos instantes fui a ver a tsuna chan.

*¿Por qué hiciste eso?, si me dejabas eso a mí no te habrías lastimado*

Dice la niña.

*por que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras intentaban atacarte, debía ayudarte de alguna manera, no esta bien pegarle a alguien por que si, está mal*

Dice tsuna.

*en ese momento comprendí que a pesar de sus defectos, tenía una virtud que no todos tenían, un corazón tan grande como el cielo azul, desde ahí decidí que también protegería a tsuna chan por lo que poco tiempo después nos tratábamos como hermanos*

Dice la miembro de juicio.

*ya veo, es una linda historia*

Dice misaka.

*si, incluso recuerdo una vez que le había contado a tsuna chan sobre los poderes espers, me dijo que también quería tener uno, a ese chico le encanta soñar*

Dice kuroko.

*así que ser un esper ¿eh?*

Dice la castaña recordando las veces que tsuna la había ayudado y salvado con un extraño poder de fuego.

*oye kuroko, ¿tu crees que tsuna san consiga convertirse en esper?*

Pregunta la chica.

*yo creo en tsuna chan, si es esfuerza podría conseguirlo, hablando de poderes, ¿Qué habilidad podría tener tsuna chan?*

Pregunta la teleporter.

*¿Qué habilidad?, em, ¿podría ser fuego?*

Pregunta misaka.

*¿pairo quinesis?, no me lo puedo imaginar controlando el fuego, pero bueno si lo logra ahí veremos*

Dice kuroko, las chicas llegan a sus cuartos pero observan algo raro.

*esto, kuroko, ¿se nos olvidó cerrar las ventanas*

Pregunta la railgun.

*no, estoy segura de que la cerré*

Dice la chica asomándose por la ventana para echar un vistazo afuera.

*¿Y estas cajas?*

Pregunta misaka observando que había una caja metalizada negra.

*¿cajas?*

Pregunta la nivel 4 cerrando la ventana.

*si, también hay una encima de tu cama*

Dice la nivel 5, kuroko agarra el objeto.

*¿Qué será?*

Pregunta la chica, las 2 abren los contenedores al mismo tiempo.

*¿anillos?*

Preguntan las 2 espers al mismo tiempo mientras observaban un anillo con una gema verde y otro con una gema roja


	8. capitulo 8

Toaru no vongola family capitulo 8.

Nos encontramos en la mañana, sawada tsunayoshi se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela.

-al parecer todo volvió a la normalidad después de lo ocurrido con el proyecto de ascensión a nivel 6.

Dice tsuna dando un suspiro.

-pero.

-el decimo vongola gira su cabeza para ver a un sonriente chico peli plateado caminando junto a él.

-¿por que tuvo que ocurrir esto ahora?.

Flashback.

-¿gokudera kun?, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿Qué tal decimo?, vine a ver su estado de salud en su estadía en esta ciudad y también para abastecerlo, dino san debió haberte informado al respecto.

-ah, si, si me informo, pero agradecería que me dijeran con anticipación si van a venir.

-lo siento mucho, pero tenía tantas ganas de verlo que se me olvidó avisarle.

-esta bien, pero, ¿Cómo rayos entraste si estaba todo cerrado?.

-fácil, no hice nada malo, solo forcé la cerradura de la ventana delicadamente, pero como no estoy especializado en eso solo la exploté.

-¿Qué hiciste que?.

Tsuna va corriendo hasta su ventana solo para ver que el peli plateado decía la verdad.

-Que desgracia, por lo menos el noveno cubre mis gastos.

-así que este es tu departamento decimo, lo revise antes, está en perfectas condiciones por lo que es apta para usted.

Dice el chico con una sonrisa, sin duda estaba feliz de volver a ver a su jefe

-bueno, supongo que no hay problema con que esté aquí, su presencia me hace sentir como en casa

Piensa el castaño.

Fin de flashback.

-se que deje pasar por alto su intromisión a mi casa, pero aun así.

El sawada da otro suspiro.

-gokudera kun, ¿Por qué me estas acompañando a la escuela?

-¿no es obvio?, tengo que verificar que su escuela sea apta en los estándares de los vongola, no puede estudiar en un lugar cualquiera.

Al castaño casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar eso, si gokudera lo acompaña a su escuela, quizás con que rumores comenzarían a decir sus compañeras hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-espera, ¿Cómo vas a pasar si no eres un estudiante de tokiwadai?, ellos son muy estrictos con los desconocidos.

-ah, no se preocupe, tengo unos papeles que afirman que soy un tutor tuyo, obviamente es falso pero con esto me permitirán entrar, en caso de que no funcione utilizaré el plan 2.

-¿plan 2?.

-explotar la entrada y pasar por la fuerza

Dice el mafioso.

-se acabó, mi vida social está arruinada.

El castaño ya estaba deseando que lo comiera la tierra.

Afortunadamente para el castaño, no sucedió ningún inconveniente para que gokudera pudiera pasar las instalaciones de la escuela, ya que el plan para que la escuela sea mixta estaba recién implementándose la directora entendía que algún tutor debería verificar por el mismo el ambiente por el que esta estudiando su alumno, aunque el peli plateado no era su tutor real, debía informarle al noveno sobre todo.

-Esto es malo, ni siquiera pude desayunar ya que me desperté tarde.

-¿Qué sucede decimo?, luce desanimado.

-no es nada.

Dice tsuna en un suspiro mientras que hayato se acordó de algo.

-es verdad.

El chico comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo.

-tome, son pastillas de la última voluntad, el futuro jefe de la mafia no puede ir por ahí desarmado ¿verdad?.

Dice el mafioso con una sonrisa.

-ah, muchas gracias, es verdad, ellos van a venir a darme apoyo por están preocupados por mí, en serio, muchas gracias a todos.

Piensa tsuna con una sonrisa alzando su mano para tomar el objeto, pero al hacerlo, nota algo un poco raro.

-¿eh?, gokudera kun, ¿Dónde esta tu anillo vongola?.

El chico se impresiona por la pregunta.

-ah, eso, riborn nos las pidió a todos nosotros parece que es para algo importante.

-¿los demás también dieron sus anillos?, bueno, si riborn lo pide entonces debe ser algo importante, ¿necesitas que te de la mía también?.

-no lo creo, si fuera a necesitarla, riborn me pediría que la trajera, pero no fue el caso así que supongo que puede conservarla decimo, de todas maneras sería inaudito que le pidieran el anillo al jefe de los vongola.

-entiendo, aunque mentiría si te digo que no me preocupa un poco.

-lo entiendo, a mi también me ha causado algunas dudas, pero supongo que no podemos hacer nada.

-tienes razón.

Concluye el decimo vongola, no se le podía hacer nada, ese arcobaleno es muy impredecible.

-ara ara, ¿acaso no es tsuna kun?

El castaño gira su cabeza para ver a una cierta nivel 5 y su fiel amiga.

-misaki san, hokaze san.

-es agradable verlo de nuevo tsuna san.

Dice la peli morada quienes estaban sentadas en una mesa.

-buenos días.

-hola.

-viniste muy temprano tsuna san, ¿Qué sucedió?.

-¿muy temprano?.

-si, hoy tenemos clases mas tarde de lo normal.

-lo olvidé, que desgraciaa.

Esas palabras sacaron una risita de la rubia.

-jaja, eres muy despistado tsuna kun, pobrecito, ¿desayunaste siquiera?.

Lo único que la chica pudo obtener del castaño fue un movimiento de cabeza triste dando su respuesta.

-vaya vaya, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?.

Shukohou aplaude delicadamente en señal de pedir algo, de inmediato, las demás chicas de su camarilla comienzan a traer platos con comida ligera para un buen desayuno.

-adelante, pueden sentarse, tu amigo también está invitado.

-¿estás segura?, no quiero ser una molestia.

-jamás serías una molestia para nosotras tsuna san, por favor acepte la amabilidad de la reina y coma algo junto a, esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

Pregunta hokaze con amabilidad.

-gokudera hayato, mucho gusto y gracias por la invitación.

-un gusto gokudera san, me llamo shukohou misaki, y ella es hokaze junko.

-es un placer.

A los segundos después, los 2 chicos se sientan en las mesas para comenzar a comer unos panqueques que les habían servido.

-delicioso.

Ambos muchachos quedan impactados por el sabor.

-quizás sea por el hambre, pero no puedo parar de comerlo.

El castaño parecía un niño que por primera vez comía un dulce, la rubia no paraba de mirarlo con una sonrisa de ternura.

-y dígame misaki san, ¿Qué relación tiene con el decimo?.

Gokudera inició el interrogatorio.

-¿decimo?.

Preguntan las 2 chicas con confusión, algo que tsuna había captado.

-es un juego de palabras, no se preocupen, así se refiere gokudera kun a mi.

-ya veo, aunque es raro, pero quien soy yo para juzgarlos, bien gokudera san, entre nosotros y tsuna kun hay una simple y mera amistad, estoy en deuda con él.

-¿en deuda?.

-es un secreto.

-ya veo, bueno, gracias por responderme y espero que sigan tratando bien al decimo.

Dice el peli plateado viendo su reloj.

-parece que es la hora de irme.

-¿ya te vas gokudera kun?, pero si no estuviste siquiera un día.

-lo siento mucho decimo, pero tengo el vuelo reservado, además riborn fue muy claro con lo de solo REVISAR tu entorno, antes de ir a tu casa entré a tu escuela en la noche y revise absolutamente todo el perímetro para garantizar tu seguridad.

-¿Qué hiciste que?

Pregunta el castaño impactado.

-¿no deberíamos informarle de esto a anti skil?, esto prácticamente es allanamiento en una institución privada.

debo admitir que la estructura de tokiwadai fue cuidadosamente planeada, no encontré absolutamente ninguna imperfección.

-no actúes tan genial, acabas de hacer algo ilegal.

-eso no aplica si estas en la mafia decimo.

-¿Mafia?.

Preguntan las chicas, tsuna se asusta por ese hecho.

-es otro juego de palabras, no le hagan caso, esto, ¿no te tenias que ir gokudera kun?.

-ah es verdad, debo regresar a nanimori, mi vuelo será en 30 minutos, por favor misaki san, si usted es en realidad su amigo cuídelo por nosotros.

-gokudera kun no me avergüences.

Dice tsuna sonrojado.

-acepto la misión, me mudaré con él y lo cuidare las 24 horas de cada día.

-misaki san por favor no bromees con eso.

Tsuna parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-tus expresiones son muy divertidas tsuna kun.

Dice la nivel 5.

-me alegra escuchar eso, adiós decimo.

-cuídate gokudera kun, espero llegues bien a casa.

Con eso dicho, el guardián de la tormenta se va del lugar, se notaba que era un joven algo ocupado.

-vaya amigo tan, extravagante tsuna kun.

Dice misaki con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-por favor perdónalo si te ofendió en algo, gokudera no tiene mucha delicadeza al dirigirse a la gente.

-no te preocupes, no me molestó ni nada, es mas, me alegra que tengas amigos que se preocupen por ti.

-misaki san.

-claro, la primera vez que te vi se notaba a leguas que eras alguien sin amigos, por lo que pensé que a la larga te afectaría mucho en la escuela, es bueno saber que no es así.

-desgraciadamente tienes razón.

Dice el castaño con un aura de perdedor rodeándolo , la campana de inmediato comienza a sonar.

-Parece que es hora de entrar a clases.

-parece que si, bueno misaki san, hokaze san, gracias por el desayuno, se los compensaré en algún momento, hasta luego.

-adiós tsuna san, que tengas un lindo día.

Dice junko mientras la numero 5 movía su mano en signo de despedida.

-¿nos vamos también?.

-cuando guste reina.

La par de chicas también se van del lugar para llegar a su salón.

Tsuna estaba algo emocionado por su primer día, una experiencia nueva, sentía intriga y ansiedad para saber lo que le deparaba en esta nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos y nuevas materias, o eso es lo que creyó.

Nos desplazamos a la tarde cuando terminan las clases.

-esas clases son un infierno, no pude entender absolutamente nada, ¿psicología avanzada?, ¿eso no es materia de universidad?, sin duda no estoy a la altura de ciudad academia, menos de una prestigiosa academia como tokiwadai.

Tsuna da un suspiro para seguir caminando.

-además no he visto a misaka san ni a kuroko chan en todo el día, rayos, este primer día fue muy agotador, solo fui el hazmerreir de la clase, me quedé dormido a mitad de una explicación y me regañaron por eso, los profesores me preguntaban algo y quedaba en blanco, demonios, sabía que era mala idea venir, ¿Qué esperaban becándome aquí?.

El chico parecía que iba a llorar, su primer día no podría haberse puesto peor.

-tsunaa kuuun.

Una voz femenina saca a al vongola de sus pensamientos, una chica asalta al chico por la espalda apoyando sus enormes atributos.

-¿mi mi misaki san?

Pregunta el castaño increíblemente sonrojado.

-buenas tardes tsuna san.

Dice hokaze.

-hola, ¿Cómo fue tu primer día en la escuela?

-ah bueno, esto.

Dice el vongola muy desanimado causando la intriga de las 2 chicas.

…………………….

-jajaja, ¿en serio te quedaste dormido en la clase?, jaja, es que no puedo con esto, ¿Quién se queda dormido en su primer día?.

-esto, reina, no quiero contradecirla pero, no creo que debamos reírnos de eso.

Dice la peli morada al ver que los actos de la mental out solo hacía sentir peor al vongola.

-no, esta bien, tiene razón, solo soy un chiste, no entiendo las materias, no estoy a la altura de ciudad academia, solo soy inutíl tsuna.

Al instante en que dijo eso, shukohou dejó de reír, no conocía mucho al castaño aun pero se notaba que tenía un problema de autoestima enorme, pero había algo que la molestó un poco.

-tsuna kun, nunca mas vuelvas a referirte a ti como inútil, si hay algo que me molesta, es que la gente se desestime a si misma cuando en realidad tienen un potencial enorme.

-pero misaki san.

-nada de peros, si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que pedirla aunque me cueste admitirlo, tienes a misaka san contigo, esa chica puede parecer muy bestia y poco femenina, pero su intelecto es bastante decente, lo mismo con shirai san, sin contar nosotras, somos amigos, hay que apoyarse mutuamente.

Tsuna se impresiona por la palabra que usó la chica para referirse a él.

-¿amigos?.

Esa pregunta desconcertó un poco a las 2 chicas.

-¿eeeh?, ¿en serio?, ¿después de todo lo que pasamos no nos consideraste mas cercanos?.

-No es eso, por su puesto que las consideré, pero, nunca nadie se había referido a mi de esa forma, muchas gracias de verdad.

Ese acto fue bastante extraño para shukohou y hokaze, pero a la vez lo consideraron tierno.

-bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado, iremos inmediatamente a tu casa a estudiar.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora?.

-Por supuesto, si no comenzamos pronto, no podrás aprender después y reprobarás los exámenes para consecuentemente repetir el curso, no queremos eso ¿verdad?.

-no quiero eso pero, ¿no podríamos empezar mañana?, estoy algo cansado.

-no, empezaremos hoy y punto, si sigues negándote, usaré la fuerza.

Dice misaki mientras sacaba un control de su bolso.

-que desgracia.

Dice tsuna maldiciendo su suerte por lo que ahora, comenzarían a dirigirse a la casa del decimo vongola, mientras lo hacían, a lo lejos logran notar a un grupo de niños quienes estaban jugando.

-es increíble ver esto y pensar que esta ciudad es inofensiva, pero, he visto de primera mano las atrocidades que se hacen en este lugar.

Recordar una de las muertes de misaka imouto fue suficiente para hacer que su estomago se revuelva.

-¿pasa algo tsuna san?.

-no es nada hokaze san.

-si te sientes mal podemos llevarte al doctor.

Dice misaki con un tono preocupado.

-no es nada chicas, no se preocupen, yo solo.

Antes de seguir hablando, un vehículo se posiciona al lado de los niños, de este salen unos hombres quienes aprovecharon y agarraron a todos los que pudieron.

-Que rayos.

Tsuna estaba sacando sus píldoras hasta que.

-hokaze.

-si, reina.

La peli morada es rodeada por electricidad.

-¿una electro master?.

Al segundo siguiente que el vehiculó arranca, la chica comienza a correr increíblemente rápido tras el automóvil.

-Hokaze es una electromaster de nivel 4, su habilidad es rampage dress, se rodea con electricidad aumentando sus estadísticas físicas como velocidad y fuerza.

-increíble.

-vi en las noticias que varios niños de ciudad academia han ido desapareciendo, ahora veo que los han estado secuestrando.

-¿secuestrando?, entonces debemos apresurarnos y salvarlos.

-tranquilo, hokaze los está siguiendo, veamos hasta donde llegan, si tenemos suerte, llegaran a donde están los demás niños, y si no es así, solo indagaré en sus cabezas.

En eso, los niños que no alcanzaron a ser raptados se aproximan a tsuna y misaki.

-¿están heridos?.

Pregunta el vongola, el niño solo gira su cabeza con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-por favor, ayuden a mis amigos, no me importa lo que me pase a mi pero, necesitan que alguien los salve.

El niño comenzó a llorar mientras que el vongola solo apretaba su puño.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, te prometo que traeremos a tus amigos de vuelta, solo espera.

Tsuna le da una sonrisa reconfortante al niño para después levantarse.

-misaki san.

-si, entiendo, le diré a las demás de mi camarilla que llamen a anti skil para cuidar de los niños.

-Bien, gracias.

-no tienes que agradecerlo pero, ¿estas seguro de hacerte el héroe para esos niños?, si ocurre algo tú.

-yo no soy un héroe, y tampoco pretendo serlo.

El vongola interrumpe a la chica para mirarla con determinación

-pero si es por esos niños, entonces me convertiré en uno.

Una llama sale de la frente del castaño, resulta que ya se había tomado sus píldoras, mientras tanto shukohou miraba con nostalgia.

-ya veo, así que esa es tu resolución, no tienes remedio, te pareces a alguien que conocí hace mucho, te pareces tanto a él que podría enamorarme.

Murmura misaki.

-bien, vámonos.

-el vehículo está en una fabrica de skil out en el distrito 8.

-distrito 8, entendido.

El vongola comienza a acercarse a la rubia.

-¿Pasa algo tsuna kun?.

Pregunta la mental out pero es interrumpida por el sawada quien la agarra y la toma al estilo nupcial.

-¿eeeh?, ¿Qué haces?.

-ir al distrito 8.

-si pero, podrías ser menos salvaje.

-no tenemos tiempo para eso.

-si lo se pero, podrías dejarme un poco de tiempo para prepararme mentalmente.

-misaki san.

-entiendo entiendo, solo vuela ya.

Tsunayoshi asiente y con una mano afirmando a la rubia y la otra de propulsor, comienza a volar en dirección al distrito 8.

Pasa el rato, y los 2 estudiantes llegan al distrito 8.

-Ahí esta hokaze.

Dice la nivel 5 apuntando a una azotea, el vongola asiente y aterriza en el lugar.

-bienvenidos, reina, tsuna san.

-¿y los niños?.

-se los llevaron adentro del establecimiento.

-ya veo, gracias hokaze.

Dice el vongola con su típica mirada de hyper voluntad haciendo que la chica se estremeciera un poco.

-ah, si, de nada.

-¿sucede algo?.

Pregunta tsuna algo preocupado.

-no es nada, solo que nunca pude apreciarte bien cuando estas en esa forma, ya sabes, con el fuego y todo, actúas muy diferente a lo de costumbre.

-em, lo siento mucho si te incomodo de esta manera.

-No no, tranquilo, no es nada, solo me agarraste por sorpresa, nada mas.

-si ya terminaron de coquetear, hay que entrar.

-espera, reina, no es lo que piensa.

-olvídalo, solo vamos.

Dice el castaño a la vez que su llama se apaga haciendo que vuelva a la normalidad.

-vaya, se acabó el efecto de las pastillas.

El sawada estaba colocando sus manos en el bolsillo hasta que misaki lo toma del brazo.

-no creo que sea buena idea gastar todas tus píldoras en un día, por ahora no es necesario que hagas nada.

-pero.

-recuerda que aunque no sea una luchadora como tú o hokaze, sigo siendo una nivel 5, además de que si se trata de infiltrarse a instalaciones como esa, soy la indicada para ello, solo espera y verás.

La mental out le da un guiño al decimo vongola haciendo que suspire.

Los chicos bajan de la azotea y se dirigen a la entrada del lugar, cosa que desconcertó un poco a tsuna.

-¿pasaremos de frente?.

-por supuesto, confía en mí.

Después de decir eso, el grupo es avistado por los skil outs que cuidaban la entrada.

-oigan, este lugar no es para que unos niños vayan paseando, den la vuelta y váyanse de aquí.

-vaya manera de tratar a 2 damiselas, ¿no crees hokaze?.

-no puede esperar mucho de unos animales reina, no les exija mucho.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

Los hombres comenzaron a acercarse con sus armas listas para disparar.

-vaya, al parecer aun no saben quien manda aquí, bien, entonces les enseñaré quien es su reina.

Shukohou saca el control de su cartera, al presionar un botón las acciones de los skil out se paran en seco, al segundo después estos se arrodillan.

-la estuvimos esperando, misaki sama.

Al levantar la cabeza tsuna pudo apreciar como en sus ojos se podían notar unas estrellas.

-¿Qué fue eso?.

-El mental out de la reina, con ayuda de su control puede manipular, cambiar recuerdos y todo lo que tenga que ver con el pensamiento.

Dice hokaze.

-¿controlar mentes?, me recuerda un poco a la habilidad de mukuro, ahora que lo pienso es un poco espeluznante.

Esa última palabra fue escuchada por las 2 chicas.

-¿espeluznante?, tsuna kun cree que mi habilidad, ¿es espeluznante?.

-tsuna san, ¿ve lo que ocasionó?.

-¿Eeh?, ¿y ahora que hice?.

-¿aun no te das cuenta?, ve y discúlpate, haz algo, puso a la reina triste.

-No, tiene razón, admito que mi habilidad es asquerosa, pero duele mucho que una persona importante para ti te lo diga.

Misaki comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas.

-misaki sama nunca se comportó así antes, ¿Qué le sucede?.

-¿eeeh?.

A los minutos después.

-eres cruel tsuna kun, muy cruel.

-por favor perdóname, no pensé nada cuando dije eso, en serio lo siento, aun teniendo esa habilidad eres una persona dulce y sincera, no me arrepiento de tenerte como amiga, solo deja de llorar por favor.

El vongola sentía una inmensa culpa, por lo menos su discurso llegó al corazón de la chica.

-eres cruel, pero también sabes alabar a una chica.

Dice misaki dando a entender que estaba perdonando al castaño.

Ya con todo arreglado, el grupo entra a las instalaciones escoltados por los hombres que controlaba la mental out.

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-no eres el único tsuna san.

Dice hokaze, los chicos estabas avanzando por un pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas.

-detrás de esto, están los niños.

Dice misaki, esta manda a los hombres a abrir la entrada y lo que vieron los dejó sin habla.

Niños, en gran cantidad, encerrados en capsulas de un tipo de liquido.

-ya veo, así que esto era lo que buscaban.

-¿Por qué tienen a niños en esas cosas?.

Tsuna sonaba incrédulo, no podía procesar la imagen que ahora mismo pasaba por sus ojos.

-me lo temía, también lo vi en la mente de esos hombres pero quería comprobarlo por mi misma, están usando a estos niños encapsulados como catalizadores para que los niveles 0 puedan tener habilidades, los meten en maquinas que los skil outs puedan usar, pero eso acaba con la vitalidad del individuo, por eso tienes que ir cambiando la recarga constantemente.

Dice la rubia con la mirada baja.

-espera, si se acaba la munición, ¿Qué pasa con el niño?.

Misaki se tomó una pausa antes de continuar.

-son desechados.

Esas frías palabras helaron las espaldas de tsuna y de hokaze, el castaño apretaba su puño.

-maldición, por que, ¿Por qué esta ciudad hace este tipo de cosas?, no tienen respeto por el ser humano.

-solo les importa tener éxito con sus experimentos, nada más.

En eso, unos hombres avistan al grupo de estudiantes.

-intrusos.

-toquen la alarma.

El estruendo llena toda la instalación mientras que los skil out llegaban por montones.

-entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?.

-¿no es obvio?, sacaremos a estos niños de aquí.

Los chicos se ven rodeados por los hombres.

Pero, el techo es destruido por una explosión aleatoria haciendo que el lugar tiemble.

-¿pero que?.

Pregunta el vongola, del agujero en el techo entró una figuraque aterriza entre el grupo y los skil out.

-¿otro más?, ¿Quién demonios es?.

-vaya, al fin llegué, espero que sea el lugar correcto.

El humo se dispersa dejándose ver a un chico, tenía una banda en su frente, una chaqueta blanca que usa en sus hombros junto con una camisa del sol naciente, el chico estaba con una sonrisa que denotaba emoción.

-bien ahora supongo que.

El chico corta sus palabras al ver mejor el escenario, los niños encapsulados, y algunos que ya fueron desechos, este bajó la mirada.

-si, desgraciadamente llegué al lugar correcto.

Dice el tipo para si mismo para levantar la mirada y observar al grupo de skil out.

-oigan ustedes.

La sonrisa en su rostro se borró.

-les faltan muchas agallas.

El muchacho dijo eso en un tono serio, sería una burla para esas pobres almas si el sonriera en esa situación.

-es solo un niño, atrápenlo.

Los skil out preparaban sus armas.

-esta bien, entonces.

Del chico comenzó a emanar una gran ráfaga de viento.

-Les enseñaré.

Cerrando su puño se pone en posición para lanzar un golpe.

-lo que son las verdaderas agallas.

El viento sopla aun mas fuerte.

-sugoi, PAANCHIII!!!.

Al momento de lanzar el golpe, una explosión azota al grupo de enemigos.

-¿eeeh?.

Pregunta tsuna, misaki y hokaze también estaban confundidas.

Al segundo que terminó la explosión, el grupo de skil out estaba en el suelo.

-los acabó de un golpe, impresionante.

Dice el vongola mientras que el chico colocaba su mirada en ellos.

-vaya, al parecer me faltaron otros 3.

-¿otros 3?, espera, nosotros vinimos a.

-no hay peros, ustedes también pagarán por sus malas acciones.

-por favor deténgase, no es lo que cree.

Hokaze intenta replicar.

-Sugoi, PUNCH.

La onda de choque sale disparada chocando a los estudiantes mientras levanta una cortina de humo, el chico se queda observando.

-¿eh?.

El muchacho se impresiona por lo que observó.

-cambio forma, modo difesa, capa di primo.

El castaño tenía una capa negra con la que al parecer, protegió a junko y misaki del impacto.

-gracias tsuna san.

Una llama aparece en la frente del vongola.

Llamen a anti skil y que aseguren a los niños.

-¿y que harás con él?.

Pregunta misaki.

-al parecer no entenderá si le hablamos, no tengo mas opción que luchar.

La capa di primo desaparece mientras que el vongola se pone en pose de pelea al mismo tiempo que sus guantes se prendían en llamas.

-entiendo, vamos hokaze.

-esta bien reina, suerte tsuna san.

Las 2 chicas se alejan un poco , ambos peleadores estaban de frente.

-Vaya, al parecer alguien tiene aunque sea un poco de agallas.

-antes de cualquier cosa, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Esa afirmación sorprendió un poco al muchacho.

-adelante.

-¿no nos podrías escuchar?, te aseguro que no hicimos nada.

-no tienes como corroborármelo, no se si creerte, pero.

el chico comienza mirar de pies a cabezas al castaño para dar una sonrisa.

-si nuestras opiniones chocan.

-Entonces que nuestros puños hablen por nosotros.

El vongola ya entendía que tipo de persona era este chico, alguiem que siempre vive al limite, alguien que le gustan las peleas.

-me quistaste las palabras de la boca.

Ambos se colocan en pose de pelea.

-no puedo pelear con todo aquí, me obstruyen misaki y los niños, tengo que mover la pelea a otro lado.

El decimo vongola encorva una sonrisa.

-vaya pareces confiado.

-confiado no es la palabra que usaría, solo que pensé en algo.

-¿en serio?, ya veo, ¿y que esperas?.

-bueno, tú lo pediste.

-si si, adelante, re advierto que no te la dejaré fa.

El peli negro esquiva golpe por su costado, tsuna al ver eso se impresiona un poco pero igualmente completa con una patada que es bloqueada por el esper el cual sale disparado unos metros lejos.

-es rápido, no me di cuenta y en menos de un segundo se escabulló a mi lado.

-bien, es mi turno.

El peli negro da un salto en dirección al castaño.

-sugoi.

Una mano agarra la cara del chico tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso aquí, ¿Qué tal si llevamos esto afuera?

Tsuna alza su brazo hacia atrás, de su palma sale una gran llama, para cuando el esper se dio cuenta, fue estrellado en una pared para consecuentemente ser arrastrado, el peli negro agarra la mano del castaño para seguido darle una patada en el torso haciendo que se separen.

El chico se levanta y observa su entorno, estaban en un terreno baldío en la parte trasera de las instalaciones.

-ya veo, así que ese era tu plan.

-aquí podremos pelear sin restricciones.

-je, buena idea, la verdad es que habría hecho lo mismo también.

Los 2 chicos se colocan en posición.

-por lo que veo tienes mas agallas de lo que pensé, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas.

El vongola le sorprendió un poco la pregunta.

-tsunayoshi sawada.

-entiendo, yo soy, gunja sogiita, espero que esto sea entretenido, sawada.

Al decir esas palabras, los 2 chicos se abalanzan al ataque.

Tsuna comienza lanzando un puñetazo el cual es bloqueado por el esper quien se gira para lanzar un codazo, tsuna lo esquiva y toma distancia.

-tiene una gran experiencia en peleas, puedo saberlo con solo verlo.

Piensa el vongola.

-oye, si no vas atacar, entonces comenzaré yo.

Gunja pega un salto y queda cara a cara con el castaño.

-sugoi, PUNCH.

Tsuna se cubre con sus brazos, la explosión fue tan fuerte que lo estrelló a una pared, el decimo vongola tenía los ojos bien abiertos, fue un inmenso ataque, al observar sus brazos estos estaban temblando.

-increíble, la potencia de sus golpes, es.

-no te distraigas.

Sogiita se aproxima a dar otro golpe, tsuna se impulsa con sus llamas esquivando.

-puedo ganar, solo debo evitar sus golpes y contra atacar, su estilo de pelea es muy rígido, le gano en velocidad y agilidad, si veo una apertura, debo atacar con todo.

Con eso en mente, tsuna se impulsa con sus guantes y da un golpe que es bloqueado por gunja quien contraataca con un puñetazo devastador, pero antes de eso, sawada empuja su mano por lo que sogiita utiliza la otra para atacar pero es esquivado por el vongola, el chico observa un punto para atacar.

-ahí.

El decimo da un golpe a quemarropa que impactó de lleno en el abdomen, tsuna creyó que tenía posibilidades de ganar, pero.

-ya veo, evitas mis golpes para contraatacar cuando baje la guardia, inteligente, te alabó por eso.

El esper da una sonrisa.

-pero mientras yo pueda percibir el ataque, mis agallas lo bloquearán.

El peli negro da un golpe directo a la cara del castaño quien sale volando unos metros atrás.

-¿resistió mi golpe como si nada?.

El decimo cae al suelo, confundido por el evento que acaba de ocurrir.

-uno de sus golpes puede destrozarme si no tengo cuidado, y es inmune a los ataques enemigos, ¿Cómo puedo vencer a este tipo?.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿eso es todo lo que podías dar?.

Tsuna intenta atacar de nuevo pero su golpe es bloqueado por gunja quien ataca con una patada, tsuna se cubre con sus brazos pero aun así es dañado haciendo que baje su guardia, sogiita aprovecha y prepara su golpe.

-esto se tornó aburrido así que este será el golpe de gracia.

Gunja apretó su puño mientras lo movía hacía el castaño.

-¿Por qué no puedo derrotarlo?.

El vongola estaba desconcertado, en su vida se había encontrado gente fuerte, pero nunca alguien que pudiera soportar sus golpes de esa forma.

-yo.

-por favor salva a mis amigos.

-yo, quiero protegerlos.

De repente, tsuna observa al peli negro, mas bien su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríe de esa forma?, ¿Qué le parece divertido?.

Pregunta el vongola.

-esto se tornó aburrido.

Las palabras de gunja retumbaron por su cabeza.

-aburrido.

Sus ojos se iluminan por un momento.

-ya veo.

Tsuna sawada llegó a una nueva resolución.

-Sugoi, PUNCH.

Antes de que el golpe llegara, un puñetazo impacta el estomago de gunja arrastrándolo unos metros atrás, pasaron los segundos, sogiita observaba al vongola quien estaba parado con la mirada baja.

-lo siento, sogiita san.

Esas palabras lo confundieron.

-¿eeh?.

-Perdón por mi falta de respeto hacia ti en esta pelea, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tantas preocupaciones que no pude centrarme en la pelea.

-¿de que estás hablando?.

-no tienes que comprenderlo, por que yo tampoco lo hago, ni planeo hacerlo, ahora lo único que quiero.

Tsuna da una sonrisa.

-es luchar con todo lo que tengo.

Sogiita observa al castaño, estaba actuando diferente a como antes, como si se hubiera sacado todo su peso de encima temporalmente.

-no acabé de entenderlo del todo.

El chico golpea sus manos para siguiente sonreír.

-pero te veo motivado, ven con todo lo que tengas, tsunayoshi sawada, por que también iré, con todo lo que tengo.

Ambos chicos arremeten dando una gran cantidad de golpes, ninguno tenía un plan, el primero en caer, perderá.

Gunja esquiva y le da un puñetazo a tsuna en la cara obligándolo a retroceder.

-Esto duele, obviamente duele, pero.

De la nada, un golpe es propiciado en la cara de sogiita agarrándolo por sorpresa.

-Aun así quiero continuar.

El decimo da una patada al estomago del peli negro para seguido asestar un codazo en el mismo punto.

-No creas que eres el único que puede atacar.

Sogiita comienza defenderse dandole un golpe a tsuna en su pecho.

-la adrenalina, puedo sentir como mi sangre hierve, por fin puedo comprenderte sogiita san.

El castaño se recompone.

-esta lucha no tiene un motivo pre modificado, no tiene algo profundo, no tiene que tenerlo, nuestros golpes hablan por si solos, ambos, queremos ganar.

Tsuna se impulsa con sus guantes colocándose por atrás del esper asestándole un golpe con la palma de su mano.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a intercambiar una gran cantidad de golpes, sus mentes estaban enfocadas en solo una cosa, la pelea, sus sonrisas denotaban la diversión que estaban pasando en el acto, el suelo era destruido y la zona, un completo caos.

Mientras tanto, misaki y hokaze ya habían llamado a anti skil quienes estaban asegurando a los niños y arrestando a los skil out.

-todo listo reina.

-bien, vayamos a buscar a tsuna san.

Hokaze asiente al pedido de su reina.

Un estruendo seguido de un temblor azota el lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunta la peli morada.

Misaki temía lo peor.

-tsuna kun.

La chica comienza a correr hacia la fuente del estruendo seguida de junko.

Mientras tanto.

Tsuna y gunja estaban tirados en el suelo boca arriba mirando el cielo, estaban sucios y con alguno moretones dignos de una gran pelea, las llamas desaparecen de la frente del vongola.

-Así que, ¿ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver con los secuestros?.

-Es lo que intenté decirte todo este tiempo.

-jaja, lo siento por eso, me dicen mucho que actúo sin pensar.

-deberías hacer caso cuando te dicen eso.

-bueno, me alegro de no haber hecho caso a eso.

-¿a que te refieres?.

Pregunta el vongola, sogiita gira su cabeza para verlo mientras daba una gran sonrisa.

-fue una buena pelea sawada.

El castaño lo observa para seguido mirar el cielo.

-tsuna.

-¿eh?.

-puedes llamarme tsuna.

El esper sonríe de manera mas honesta.

-ya veo, entonces llámame gunja, es un gusto, tsuna.

-je, igualmente, gunja san.

-tsunaa saan.

Grita hokaze quien estaba acompañada de misaki.

-Hola chicas.

-mírate, estas todo golpeado.

La rubia comienza a tocar la cara del decimo.

-no te preocupes, no es nada.

-y tu, ¿en que estabas pensando?.

Hokaze comenzó a regañar al otro chico.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?, mira como dejaste a tsuna san.

-jaja, lo siento mucho.

Dice sogiita rascándose la cabeza.

-por lo menos finge que lo sientes.

-Tranquila hokaze san, ya arreglamos las cosas con gunja san.

Ese nombre sorprendió a la mental out.

-¿gunja?, ¿te refieres a gunja sogiita?, ¿el esper nivel 5 numero 7 de ciudad academia?.

-¿dijiste numero 7?.

Tsuna gira su cabeza para mirar al peli negro.

-ah si, ¿no te lo conté?.

-no, no lo hiciste.

-no lo vi necesario, perdón.

Dice el nivel 5 para siguiente mirar a misaki.

-tu eres la numero 5 ¿no?.

-shukohou misaki para tu información, agradece que tsuna kun te perdonó por que si le hacías algo yo iría a tomar carta en el asunto.

-jeje, ya veo.

-misaki san, ¿como están los niños?.

-Anti skil los aseguró a todos.

-ya veo, eso me alivia un poco.

-a mi también.

Dice gunja haciendo que todos lo observaran.

Tsuna comienza a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

-no, nada, solo que todos buscábamos salvar a esos niños, y por alguna extraña razón terminamos peleando, y ahora estamos hablando como amigos, es bastante irónico si lo miras así.

-tienes razón.

Hokaze y misaki solo podían sonreír al igual que gunja.

Pasa el tiempo y ya todo de habría solucionado por lo que llegó el momento de la despedida.

-bueno, supongo que es el adiós.

Dice el castaño.

-espera.

Dice sogiita para meter sus manos en el bolsillo y sacar su teléfono para seguido mostrar su pantalla.

-¿Y eso es?.

-este es mi numero.

-¿puedo tenerlo?.

-por supuesto, me caíste bien.

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos tsuna.

-nunca nadie antes me quiso dar su numero excepto gokudera y los demás.

-esto, tsuna, ¿estas bien?.

-si, lo estoy.

El vongola procede a anotar su numero en su celular.

-ustedes también denme sus números.

Dice el numero 7 refiriéndose a las chicas.

-ara ara sogiita san, ¿aprovechando las circunstancias para obtener el contacto de 2 lindas chicas?.

-no se a que te refieres, quisiera que tengan mi contacto para ayudarnos mutuamente en cualquier cosa.

-este chico es muy puro.

Piensa misaki mientras que ella y hokaze le dan sus números a gunja.

-bien, entonces, si necesitan ayuda, solo llamen y ahí estaré, ¿de acuerdo?.

-entiendo, gracias gunja san.

-Hasta luego.

Se despide el numero 7 pegando un salto saliendo del lugar.

-vaya chico mas problemático.

-Es un buen tipo.

Dice tsuna.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que nos vayamos, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa tsuna kun?.

-no, estoy bien chicas, gracias, me iré a cenar y después dormiré, puedo hacerlo solo así que no hay problema.

-entiendo, hasta luego tsuna san.

-hasta luego.

El castaño también se va del lugar.

Misaki espero a que se fuera mientras lo despedía con su mano.

tiempo después.

Gunja sogiita llega a su cuarto.

-que día mas genial, es la primera vez que empato con alguien en una pelea a mano limpia, tsunayoshi sawada, que tipo mas interesante.

Dice el numero 7 mientras encendía las luces.

Con misaki, esta ya habría llegado a su cuarto.

-que cansador, ya es bastante esfuerzo que una dama como yo haga tanto trabajo.

-muchas gracias, misaki san.

El recuerdo de un tsuna sonriente invade su cabeza.

-rayos, ¿Por qué siempre haces que me preocupe?.

Dice la rubia con un ligero sonrojo mientras encendía las luces, al mismo tiempo que gunja hacía lo mismo en su propio cuarto.

Al hacerlo, estos quedan confundidos por algo, mas bien una cosa que estaba en cima de cada cama, para der mas específicos una caja.

-¿y esto?.

Preguntan los 2 chicos, gunja estaba extrañado mientras que misaki desconfiaba, estos abren las cajas para notar un objeto en concreto.

-¿un anillo?.

Preguntan los chicos para ver un anillo con una gema amarilla y el otro con una gema azul.


End file.
